Green Eyes of the Gods
by Sophia Dreith
Summary: Tom felt the blow to the back of his head and the world was suddenly in slow motion. The hit hadn't hurt in the slightest, but he felt something bubble up inside of him and turned to the man behind him holding the wooden club. "That... was a mistake."
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Sophie here, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with this fic. I've not written much of anything in over 10 years but in the last year a good friend of mine has been encouraging me to try and retry things that I've never done or things I'd given up on ever being able to do. I don't really know if I'm an ok writer or not but lately it's the only thing that makes me happy. I've started publishing another fanfic and I'm a few chapters into that one but I don't know if anyone even likes it or is reading it so I thought I'd try something totally different.

This fic is a mix of a bunch of different prompts and ideas that just kind of coagulated together to form this. It is seriously random and I'm aware of that but then I like stuff that's a bit off the beaten path.

I think this fic is going to be long. Just the outline is over twenty-five thousand words which to put that into context, the first chapter started life as an outline of 2000 words and the first paragraph of it was 108 words. When I fully fleshed out that paragraph it became 553 words and the chapter had to be split up. So I'm thinking this could be a long fic...

This story, I think, is also potentially good for some sort of sequel but we'll see if I even get through this.

**Part One**

Charlie Luciano cursed as he once again tripped over a fallen branch on the forest floor. He heard Meyer and Joe snicker from behind him. Charlie again questioned what the hell he was doing out here in the middle of the woods. He wasn't a hunter so why he let Meyer convince him that 'they were men and hunting comes naturally to men' was beyond him. He'd merely wanted to spend a few days in his brand new home in the country. AR was in Scotland so Charlie took a page out of his boss' book and decided to take a few days off himself. But then his Jewish friend had muscled in on his vacation and insisted another of their friends come as well.

Charlie had gotten his revenge in small ways, not the least of which banishing the interlopers to the guest house rather than letting them stay in the main house. But then Meyer had again gotten back at him when he and Joe had showed up, just as Charlie was about to step out for some golf, with three rifles and blackmail material in the form of one of Charlie's baby pictures from Sicily. How the little bastard had gotten it, Charlie would never know but here he was in the woods holding a gun and hoping he wouldn't be killed by a bear.

It was steadily getting darker and Charlie was well aware that while they had no business being out there at all, he certainly didn't want to be out here in the dark.

They came to a clearing and Charlie stopped his walking and turned back to his companions, "We should head back. It's gettin' dark and I'm not lookin' to be bear chow today."

Meyer and Joe looked like they were about to respond when they stopped dead and were looking over his head. Charlie turned around, thinking for sure there was a bear but even he was unprepared. An orange fireball was hurling from the sky straight at them. The three of them stood there for close to a minute just staring at the celestial occurrence.

Meyer was the first to shake himself off, "Guys, I believe it is now time for us to vacate this area. RUN!"

The three of them scattered trying to get away from the oncoming impact. Charlie heard a whirring before hearing the loud sounds of hundred year old birch trees snapping like twigs and the ensuing explosive noise of whatever it was hitting the ground. Dirt and debris flew past him and he let himself drop to the moist ground and he covered his head as remnants of trees and small rocks rained down on his body.

After a few minutes it seemed the worst of it had passed and Charlie carefully uncovered his head. Dust still filled the air making visibility more difficult. He waved his hand in front of his face trying to disperse the dirt from the air in his immediate vicinity. He then started dusting himself off. Charlie was sure he looked a total mess and the Sicilian was reminded of the days when he was a dirty kid not worthy of respect from anyone.

Charlie shook off the thoughts and called out for his friends, "Meyer! Joe! Where are you guys!"

A few seconds passed before he heard, "Charlie! Follow my voice! Your gonna want to see this!"

Meyer continued to yell for him until he finally found his friend. He and Joe were both standing over a crater looking down into the hole. He could only assume that whatever had fallen from the sky was in there and it must be good for the two of them to just be staring.

Meyer looked up and caught sight of him, "Charlie get over here! This guy might be dead!"

Wait. Guy?

Charlie came to the edge of the crater and looked down into the hole. Of all the things he'd been expecting, this wasn't it.

Where the meteor or what ever it was should have been there was a man laying face down in the dirt. Charlie couldn't see much besides the green cape draped over the individual and a head of dark slightly curled hair. Charlie couldn't tell if he was breathing or not but no way anyone would have survived being hit by that meteor. As it was, he slid down into the hole and came to the man's side. He turned the body over and had to stop himself from covering his mouth with his hand.

Charlie had killed plenty of people in his life. It came with the territory, so to speak, but this man was practically charred on half of his face and down part of his body. The skin was black and flaky like what Charlie would see on a roasted pig.

But beyond the partially burned face, Charlie took in the clothing. It was unlike anything he'd seen before. Silver and gold colored armor wrapped in an intricate pattern over green, brown, and grey clothing. The getup looked even harder to get on then his own evening wear.

"Hey Charlie, look at this!"

Charlie looked up and saw Joe standing at the edge of the crater, only now he was folding something in his hand. Charlie couldn't see it terribly well in the fading light, "I'll look at it later. Help me get this guy out of here."

Meyers words were soft as he took in the corpse below, "Charlie, he's dead. We'll come back for him tomorrow if the animals don't take care of it for us."

Charlie looked again at the body. Was it just him or did the man's skin look less black. Charlie had no real explanation but he wasn't about to leave the man in the woods to be torn apart by animals.

"Shut up and get your asses down here and help me carry him."

Charlie saw Meyer and Joe look at each other before they shrugged and went down into the crater themselves. Joe pulled his rucksack off his back and put whatever he found into the bag. Charlie was vaguely aware that there were still pieces of it sticking out but he ignored it and helped the guys heft the fallen man up.

Meyer's voice was exasperated, "God, how much does this fella weigh? Jesus!"

He and Joe laughed at their Jewish friend's last word. But they both were thinking the same thing. The man was also tall. Really tall. Charlie was considered one of the tallest of his friends at 5'10" but this man must have had at least four inches on him. Perhaps it was all the metal and leather his body was dressed in.

Weighed down as they were by their burden, it took the three of them over an hour to get back to the house. Charlie had them carry the man upstairs and place him in one of the guest rooms. He got his first really good look at the man in a civilized light. Charlie's eyes widened as he took in the face of the strangely dressed man.

There was definitely something going on. Where the man's face had been charred almost to the bone, milk pale skin was beginning to peek out from the slowly flaking off skin. Charlie looked up at Meyer and Joe, they looked just as confused as he did so he looked back at the man. Part of his outfit had been burned away revealing burned skin below it.

"Help me get this shit off him. He's injured under there."

The man wasn't breathing so Joe as always asked the obvious, "Isn't he dead?"

Charlie was honest, "I don't know but just in case he isn't, I want to get this stuff off him."

The others looked dubious but helped him anyway. Charlie was more than a little baffled by the outfit. It was entirely unpractical. With three of them, it took over a half hour to get it all off and the leather and metal had to be uncomfortable.

But they succeeded in striping him down until all that remained was a golden pendant and chain and his undergarment. A small stretchy black thing that clung to the pale body in all the right ways. Charlie looked away, no way he was ogling a corpse. He grabbed the clothing and took it to his room next door, Joe following him carrying the rucksack. Charlie dumped the pile of odd clothing onto his bed and Joe dropped the rucksack next to it and watched as Charlie grabbed one of his pajama sets. He grabbed his largest set and carried the pale blue clothing back into the other room.

He again entered the guest room and stopped in his tracks. The blackened skin had almost completely flaked off at this point leaving only slightly reddened skin.

Meyer's voice cut through his thoughts, "Charlie, what the hell is this guy? He just started breathing a minute ago."

Sure enough, Meyer was right, the gentle rise and fall of the healing chest was a new addition to the previously corpse-like body.

"Let's get him dressed."

Joe was quick to voice his own concern, "Christ, Charlie. The man isn't right. He was dead and half his body looked like the back end of an incinerator and now he looks fine. Seriously, What the hell."

Charlie shook his head, "You guys wait downstairs. I'm gonna get him dressed. I'll be down in a minute."

Meyer again looked towards Joe but the man was still staring at the body laying on the bed. Meyer nodded and grabbed hold of Joe and dragged the man out. Charlie didn't bother closing the door as he made his way over and began the tedious process of dressing dead weight.

He was just finishing the last button when the man took in a sharp breath. Charlie looked up and saw the most mesmerizing green eyes he'd ever seen staring at him. The man's mouth was slightly open as he looked on frozen as Charlie lifted himself away to stand.

"Who are you?" The dark haired man's voice possessed an accent that Charlie'd never heard before. It reminded him slightly of his old English girlfriend but it was also different in a way that Charlie couldn't identify.

"I'm Charlie Luciano. My friends and I found you out in the woods. You were injured so we brought you back here. How did you end up out there?"

The man sat up and looked around the room in a pensive fashion. His face scrunched in an almost adorable way as he tried to formulate his answer.

"I don't know."

Charlie's head tilted, "What's your name then?"

The man shook his head slightly, "I... I don't know that either."

Charlie blinked. Well, that, he hadn't been expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Sophie here, I feel like I really should post something before anyone reads the next chapter. I'm going to try and be clear about a decision I made about the character we all know is Loki. He obviously has amnesia and so would not be named Loki. I decided to name him Tom after the actor who plays Loki. To me, if Loki is human(or thinks he's human) and has no memories or baggage from his life, he's no longer Loki, he's Tom Hiddleston because everything that made Loki who he was is gone and what you are left with is only the physical which is the actor playing the character. That is just my opinion on things like this. He won't be Tom Hiddleston, obviously, and I'm not trying to make the character Tom Hiddleston, but he shares the same first name because that is how I identify the character. I probably am not making any sense so if I confused anyone, just ignore this.

**Part Two**

Charlie considered the man laying in bed in the too-small pajamas. The man had an air about him that fairly reeked of a certain elegance and his confused green eyes were piercing in their pleading for understanding.

Charlie took a step closer to the man, "Do you remember anything?"

The dark haired man brought one hand to run it through his already disheveled hair which only served to further emphasize his curls, "I remember... only feelings. Wherever I was before. I was alone. But that's it."

Charlie nodded, "Alright, my friends are downstairs. I need to see them off back to the guest house. I'll be back in a few minutes." Charlie again nodded in what he hoped was a reassuring way. They man had a decidedly broken look on his face as he tried to think.

Charlie left the room and went downstairs. Meyer and Joe were seated in the drawing room and they both looked up as he entered but he spoke first, "He woke up."

Joe made a cross over his chest, "How is that possible? I saw him in the woods, he looked like an over cooked steak."

Charlie walked to them and motioned for them to come close to him, "He can't remember anything. Not his name or where he came from but he's got an accent: English, maybe."

His companions looked between one another as if trying to make sense of the situation and Charlie made a decision, "Now, Joe, you know your like a brother to me and Meyer, you and I have been partners for a long time."

The two of them nodded but seemed dubious about the direction of the conversation, "This guy is special, in ways I don't know yet but he will be a great asset to me. So in order to protect my new asset, I need you two to give me your word that you won't breathe a word about what you saw here tonight. To anyone. Ever. Or I'll make sure it's the last secret you share with anyone. We found him injured int eh woods and now he doesn't remember anything and we're being good citizens helping him out. Am I clear?"

Joe swallowed nervously but nodded and Meyer merely said, "Ya know I'd never rat on you."

Charlie smiled, "Good man."

The three talked a few minutes longer getting the story straight before Charlie walked them both out. He watched them walk away before closing the door and heading back up his guest. Charlie knocked before opening the door slowly. The green eyed man was standing bare foot looking out the window towards the golf course that bordered Charlie's property.

Upon spying Charlie, the man turned to face him, "Um, was I found in..." he gestured to the blue silk bedclothes.

Charlie chuckled, "No, you were wearing something else but it was shredded and dirty beyond repair so we disposed of it and I gave you some of my pajamas. Sorry they're too small. We'll go into town and I'll get you something else tomorrow."

Charlie looked at him consideringly, "I thank you for your hospitality, but I don't want to impose on you."

Charlie wouldn't be lying if he said that he was fine with this man imposing on him as much as the other wanted but he did not dare voice his thoughts. He cleared his throat, "Don't let it bother you on bit. I'm doin' real well for myself."

The man blinked at him but said nothing else on the subject so Charlie instead said, "Look, it's getting late, and we both could use some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

The taller man nodded before looking around and Charlie turned to walk out the door.

Charlie almost missed the voice it was so soft, "Wait."

The Sicilian turned back to his guest, "What is it?"

The green eyed man pointed to the lighted sconces on the wall over the bed that lit up the room, "How do I turn these off?"

Charlie was sure his bafflement was showing on his face. Sure electricity was relatively new only being widely used in the last 15 or 20 years but Charlie had yet to meet anyone who didn't know how to use a light switch. But he walked to the doorway and reached over and flicked the switch a few times demonstrating how it worked. His guest was quickly by his side and Charlie had to stop himself from taking a step back.

Pale fingers reached for the switch and he practiced it a few times himself and Charlie was struck by the wonder on his face and in his voice, "Fascinating."

Where the hell was this guy from?

"Right. So I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

The man was still staring at the switch but absently responded, "Of course."

And with that Charlie exited the room and closed the door behind him but he couldn't resist looking over his shoulder and laughing to himself as the light that shone under the door turned on and off multiple times.

His mirth died, however when he entered his own room and shut the door. The clothing and armor laid as he'd left them on his bed as well as the overstuffed rucksack. Charlie wasn't really sure why he hadn't told his house guest what had really happened. Perhaps he himself still didn't believe it. It seemed like something out of a dime novel serial. A man falling from the sky wearing fantastical armor who had injuries that would have killed a normal person but had healed of them within a few hours.

Charlie pulled an empty trunk from his closet and dragged it over so it sat beside the bed and opened it. He stood over the clothing and marveled at anyone wearing it for any length of time. That much leather and heavy cloth would be more than uncomfortably hot, in his estimation and as he lifted it to put it in the trunk he noted the entire ensemble was quite heavy as well. He dropped it into the trunk and then turned back to the rucksack. There were two silvery-gold pointed tips sticking up from the opening and Charlie loosened the drawstring to get a better look at what ever it was.

His eyes widened as the item was revealed. He turned it in his hands a few times marveling at what had to be a helmet but it was unlike any helmet he's ever seen before. Satanic looking horns protruded from the front and curved backwards and down. And it was heavy. At least 20 or 30 pounds of solid metal. How anyone carried this on their head was beyond him. The helmet was obviously part of the stranger's ensemble as it sported the same inlaid designs that were found on the metal parts of the man's clothing. Charlie went to lay the helmet into the trunk as well but his yes was caught buy something on the armor. He set the helmet to the side and pulled out what he assumed was the breastplate part of the armor and saw two discs inset into the metal.

What caught his eye though, was what was inlaid into the discs. Two symbols, one on either disc presented other questions to him. One was the same as the pendant that hung around the stranger's neck. An odd triangle shape that looked almost Celtic in design with the weaving of lines to form the shape, though the points curved to the left so it was not quite a triangle. The other design was more sinister, he supposed. Two snakes entangled together eating the tails of the other. He had no idea what it meant so he just placed the whole thing back into the trunk and closed the lid. He set the lock on it as well. Charlie did not want anyone to see any of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, Sophie here! Going into this, I know there might be some confusion over Loki's name. I'm just going to come out and say that yes, I did get the name from the actor but this isn't RPS. This is still Loki but I did base some his personality on what I've seen of Tom Hiddleston and it's just easier for me to refer to Human-Loki as Tom. Nothing more complicated than that. :3

And I got a couple of people activating their story alerts and that makes me sooooo happy. I really find these even better than reviews. A person can leave a review and never look at something again, but when someone activates a story alert, that means that what I've written is interesting enough for the reader to want to be notified of an update. I find that really great! :))))

Thanks again!

**Part Three**

Charlie awoke the next morning feeling tired. He'd not slept much the night before, his thoughts in a constant state of flux over the man sharing his house. Charlie sat up before he got out of bed and put on his robe. The clock in the corner showed it to be 9am which meant Meyer and Joe wouldn't be up for another hour at least but Charlie was hungry so he made his way downstairs to get something from the kitchen. He came around the bannister and crossed the hall entering into the main living room.

Charlie was gratified that he didn't yelp when a dark head turned to face him over the back of the sofa, "Oh you scared me. I just wasn't expecting anyone in here."

The man looked crestfallen, "I can leave if you would prefer-"

Charlie immediately interrupted the green eyed man, "No-No, you stay where you are. I'm just going to grab a danish from the kitchen. Would you like one?"

Again, the familiar confused look passed over the man's face, "Yes?"

Charlie smiled as the answer came out as more of a question but he turned and walked to the kitchen anyway. He grabbed a few plates and pulled two danish pastries from the bread box. He and the boys had picked them up from Montabella yesterday since they hadn't planned to go back to town till tomorrow but Charlie wasn't unhappy that his plans had changed.

He went back into the living room carrying the sticky breakfast. The man had been holding a book but he closed it and set it down on the side table and took the plate as it was handed to him. Charlie sat down beside his guest and watched as the man examined the pastry before lifting it and taking a bite. Charlie started eating his own and was taken aback by the marked pleasure on the other man's face.

"Have you never had a danish before?"

"I-I think I may have had some sort of pastry before, but this is not like anything I think I've ever tasted. It's... sweet."

Charlie was finding that he was just as confused as the green-eyed man only for other reasons. It's like this man was from the dark ages or something.

"So, has anything come to you yet, your name maybe?"

The man set his half eaten pastry down onto the plate, his smile evaporating and charlie was almost sad he'd even asked.

"No, I... I still can't remember anything."

Charlie nodded, "It's ok, I'm sure it will come to you at some point. But for now, you can't just run around without a name. Do you want to pick a new one?"

"I.. wouldn't even know what to choose. Everything here seems so different but I can't even figure out why it's different."

Charlie wasn't sure what to say to that so, "Well what were you reading?"

The man seemed to take on a shamed look and his head dropped allowing his curls to cover his green eyes, "I... I think it's called Tom something. I-I'm having trouble reading. I should know how to read. I know I should. Some of the letters are familiar but others look foreign to me."

Tom reached over and grabbed the book before handing it to charlie. It was Tom Sawyer, one of Charlie's favorites.

Charlie reached over and brushed the curls from his guest's face and put his hand under the man's chin raising it so their eyes met, "It's alright if you don't know how to read. Lots of people have problems with their letters. Why don't we call you Tom for now."

The man's eyes seem to search his but he finds whatever it is he was looking for because a small smile spreads over his face again, "Tom is a good name." Charlie releases the Tom's face and the two finish their pastries.

They sit in silence for a few minutes before Charlie turns back to the other man, "You need a last name as well. You sound English to me so how about Marriston. It's an English name."

Tom smiles and nods but before Charlie can say anything else, there is a loud knock on the door before it opens and his two friends come ambling in. Surprisingly, they are both dressed. They walk in towards the living room, presumably on their way to the kitchen. Charlie and the newly-named Tom looked up over the back of the couch as the two men entered the room.

Meyer and Joe stopped dead as they took in the sight of the man that not 12 hours ago had been a charred corpse sitting on the sofa in blue silk pajamas eating a danish. But if Meyer was anything it was adaptable and discreet, it was why Charlie relied on him.

Meyer recovered quickly and smiled at the newcomer, "Hello, you're looking much better this morning."

Tom smiled though Charlie could tell he was slightly uncomfortable, "Thank you very much. You were all so kind to have helped a stranger out in the middle of the woods. I thank you for what you did."

Charlie wasn't entirely sure but he thought Meyer was blushing. Joe still looked vaguely uncomfortable by even being near the green eyed man but he seemed more relaxed than he had last night so Charlie counted his blessings.

Tom turned towards Charlie, "Charlie, here, was so kind this morning. I don't remember my name so he came up with a new one for me."

Charlie smiled and shook his head in annoyance with himself, "I'm sorry, Tom, you don't know how these guys are. This guy here is Meyer Lansky, a business partner and a friend of mine. And that there is Joe Profeci. He and I go way back. Boys, this is Tom Marriston."

His friends smiled at his guest and Meyer offered his hand out for a shake. Tom looked at the hand strangely before looking back at Charlie.

The Sicilian was again reminded of Tom's oddness, "Tom, you take his hand and shake it. It's what you do when you meet new people."

Tom's face showed his understanding and he reached out and clutched the proffered hand. Meyer shook it slightly watching Tom's face the whole time before releasing the pale fingers. Tom then held his hand out to Joe, again looking to Charlie for confirmation. Charlie nodded and Joe took the other man's hand and shook it quickly. Tom smiled at both men and Charlie felt a streak of irrational jealousy as Meyer smiled back at the other man.

"Boys, I noticed you're both dressed early. That's good. I wanted to take Tom here into town for some new duds and talk to the sheriff. If Tom's been reported missing, they might have some information."

He could tell his friends were baffled by his last statement. Men who fell from the sky weren't reported missing. But he wanted Tom to trust him and trust that Charlie had his best interests in mind.

"Tom and I are gonna go up stairs and I'll let him borrow some stuff of mine. You two get a pastry or something and then we'll go into town."

The others nodded and Charlie led Tom away and back up stairs to Charlie's own bedroom. He closed the door behind them and proceeded to strip down to his own skivvies. Charlie looked up and looked almost uncomfortable with the nudity. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Charlie's chest, though.

"Tom, in order to get dressed, you need to take off the sleeping stuff. Besides it ain't nothin' I haven't seen before."

Tom swallowed a bit before stripping off this top and bottoms, leaving only the clingy black fabric of his own briefs. Charlie forced himself to look away from the obvious genitalia that the thin fabric did nothing to conceal. And it was black. Charlie had never seen black underwear on a man before.

The Sicilian man went to his closet and determinedly did not look at the trunk containing the other man's fantastical clothing. He pulled out two suits and a couple of shirts and underclothes before turning back to Tom. The man's hands were uncomfortably clutched in front of his body as if trying to hide. Charlie set the clothing down on the bed. He'd picked out two suits, one a gray tweed and the other a navy wool. He looked back at Tom and wished he had something in green. It would go perfectly with the man's eyes. Charlie, himself, tended to favor blues, grays, and black. He handed the gray suit pants over to Tom who looked at them a second before subtly watching as Charlie put his own clothing on and copying his movements.

Charlie, for probably the hundredth time, wondered where this man was from. He had no idea about shaking hands or even putting on clothing. He made no comment on it but he did put on his shirt and vest a little more slowly allowing Tom to get a good look at his movements and mimic the process.

While the style was to have shorter cuffs on one's pants so the socks could be seen, Charlie's pants were definitely too short on the taller man. The sleeves of the shirts, as well, were too short and while Charlie, himself, favored the more casual attached collar and tie, he thought that Tom was too regal for such a look. He'd look into something different when they stopped by the suit shop in town. He handed Tom a pair of shoes and he could tell the other didn't want to complain, but they too, were obviously too small.

Charlie made his way to the door and stuck his head out, "Joe!"

The response was prompt, "Yeah, Charlie?"

"Go and get your black shoes! Mine are too small for Tom!"

"Uh, sure thing!"

Charlie again closed the door and then turned back to Tom who was examining the blue paisley tie like it was some sort of scientific experiment.

Charlie walked up so he was standing directly in front of Tom, "Here, let me show you."

Charlie took hold of the tie and stepped up closer as he flipped up the askew collar and wrapped the material around the taller man's neck. He made sure the correct lengths were hanging before looking up and catching Tom's eyes.

He cleared his throat, "So make sure the lengths are even and put this side under and then over and under again. And then put it under this loop and tighten it."

Charlie started tightening the knot and bringing it up until it sat snugly against Tom's neck. He looked back up and the two simply stared at one another as if trying to figure out what the other was thinking. But they didn't have a chance to say anything because of the sudden knock. Charlie all but sprang from Tom as he went to open the door.

Joe handed him the scuffed shoes and looked over at Tom, "A little small on him, huh?"

Charlie looked back over at his guest, "Yeah, First place we're stopping is the suit shop. Hopefully, we can get him something decent off the rack. It ain't exactly brooks brothers out there."

Joe laughed, "Ain't that the truth. Meyer and I are ready to go whenever you are."

Charlie nodded, "Give us another five minutes and we'll be right down."

Joe took his leave and Charlie turned back to look at Tom. The man looked so uncomfortable in his too small clothing and so out of place. He was so different from anyone Charlie had met before. Elegant in a way that Charlie can't quite understand. As if he is some sort of lord from another time. Charlie shrugs off the thought and chuckles to himself as he sees Tom picking at the tie. He walks over to the bed and grabs his own tie and quickly knots it.

"What's it for?"

Charlie looks up at Tom's voice, "What's what for?"

"The tie. Does it serve a purpose?"

Charlie thought for a moment. It wasn't ever something he'd contemplated before, "It doesn't really serve any practical purpose, I suppose. But these days, it's really more of a sign that a man's got some class."

"Class?"

"Yeah, working men don't wear ties because, as I said, there's no real practical purpose and men who worry about money won't want to spend it on a tie. It's a statement that a man's doing well enough for himself that he can afford to wear one and that he doesn't do any physical labor."

Tom seemed to roll the explanation around his head, "Oh... What's money?"

Charlie opened his mouth to ask the man if he was serious but the look on his face was one of total bafflement so Charlie rethought his words, "We'll talk about money later, ok? And I like that you ask me these questions." Charlie shrugged on his suit jacket and then walked in front of Tom, "But I need you to do me a favor."

Tom's head tilted, "Anything."

Charlie had a slight intake of breath at the answer but ignored the thoughts that threatened to bubble to the surface, "If you are ever confused about something. Don't ask anyone else. Only ask me, alright?"

The green eyed man blinked and suddenly looked saddened, "I'm an idiot aren't I. I'm asking you things that everyone should know and you don't want me to embarrass you in front of anyone."

Charlie was quick to reply, his hand coming up to Tom's shoulder, "You lost your memory and so some things aren't really clear to you yet, but you're learning fast. I know you are an intelligent man but I don't want anyone else to make any assumptions about you because you may not know something. People are cruel and will eat you alive if given half a chance and I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?"

Tom nodded and Charlie released his shoulder. Tom put on his own jacket and the two left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, Sophie here, I just thought I'd post to let my readers know that while the story is a bit slow right now, that it will pick up in a few chapters. I'm trying to lay the ground work for what is to come later in the story when wily-man Arnold Rothstein shows up. I will admit I do have an issue with being perhaps a bit too detail oriented. I've done a lot of research for this fic in order to make sure that all the details are right, but I wonder if I'm over doing it.

I can and will cut it short if that is what the reader wants. There will probably be another four or five chapters of this groundwork before things start to unravel and people start looking at Tom as something other than human. I hope you guys will bear with me while I work on getting us there. :)

**Part Four**

Charlie led Tom out of the house and into the sun. It was about 10am by this point and it would take them about twenty or thirty minutes to get back to town. The group approached the garage and opened the door. Charlie again marveled at his new car, a Cadillac Type 59. He'd been saving for over two years and he'd paid cash for the beauty. A whopping thirty-five hundred dollars. But he'd been more than happy to hand over the money. God, he loved his car. Charlie felt a tug on his jacket and looked over at Tom.

The man was staring at the vehicles but he leaned in close, "I know you don't want me asking questions in public but... What's that?"

Charlie sighed, he was more than happy to explain but they needed to be on their way, "I'll explain on the way. Just go around to the other side. There's a handle that opens the door. Get inside and sit and I'll be there in a second." Tom nodded and did as he was instructed.

Charlie turned back to his friends, "Alright, I'll leave first. We're gonna meet on the square in front of that suit shop, alright?"

Meyer nodded and got into the driver seat of the Model T, Joe following right behind him and Charlie quickly got into his own car. He turned on the vehicle and pulled the various levers and pumped the clutch as they pulled out of the garage. He heard Meyer's Ford following them out and they were off. He looked over at Tom who appeared riveted by the all of the little components of the car.

He heard the soft timber of Tom's voice, "We're moving."

Charlie laughed, "Yeah, Tom this is a car. It's basically a gas powered horseless carriage."

"Carriage? Ah. I see."

Tom recognized the word carriage? Well that was progress, he supposed.

"What's gas?"

Charlie felt a smile pull his lips and he didn't miss a beat, "Gasoline is a flammable liquid that goes inside the car and enters the engine-that's a big hunk of metal tubes and chambers- and is ignited. The energy from that causes the pistons in the engine to move and thus powers the car so can we drive it anywhere."

If anything Tom looked even more enthralled by the idea. Charlie smiled to himself. Tom in some ways reminded him of a child who was just really experiencing the world for the first time. He was soaking up as much knowledge as he could but still wanted to know more.

But in other ways, Tom was all man. The way he responded to Charlie's closeness as they got dressed this morning was going to be something for Charlie's fantasies that night. Charlie had had sex with men before and he had thoroughly enjoyed it. But all those men had been 'Pansy Men'-men that deliberately tried to resemble women. Charlie had many thoughts of having relations with someone who did not try to hide that their masculinity but that was an order that was a little harder to achieve. The closest he'd come was with AR. But that wasn't happening. They'd both accepted that neither of them were willing to bottom so they'd never really made it much past heavy petting.

Charlie hoped he wasn't reading Tom's signals wrong, that the man was actually interested in him. He looked over at the green eyed man who was staring avidly out the open side. Tom was so beautiful to Charlie. The man was not really classically handsome. He had a very high forehead and very thin lips. But he also had a sort of otherworldly glow about him that spoke of something different from everyone else. And his eyes were a shade of green that he'd never seen on a person.

Charlie shook himself from his thoughts. He needed to think about something else or he was going to have a noticeable problem. He looked back at the road, "Tom, how do the shoes fit?"

Tom stopped looking out the window and quickly said, "They fit fine."

Charlie may have only known Tom for a day but he seemed to have picked up on the man's tells. When something was good, he smiled to show his pleasure. When something wasn't right, his face was neutral as if he did not want to risk offending anyone.

Charlie threw him a dubious look, "Really. Are you lying to me?"

Tom looked taken aback, "I-I would never-"

"Just be honest with me. Are they comfortable?"

Tom looked pensive before answering, "Well, they are perhaps a little big. But only a little."

Charlie only smiled but he wasn't able to respond as they arrived in Montabella. He pulled the car into the square and parked it near the fountain. Meyer parked his own vehicle a few spaces down and they all got out. Charlie quickly scanned and located the suit shop, Jameson's Fine Suits for Men. Charlie pointed to it and they made their way to the small shop. The blue and white striped awning looked in good shape and the glass of the store front was clean. Charlie had never used to look for these sorts of things until he started working for AR but now it was second nature to check over an establishment and decide if it was worth the money you were about to spend.

They entered the shop with a chime and Charlie was pleased to note that they not only did custom suits and tailoring but that they had quite a selection of ready-made wear as well. That would make this much easier.

An older man revealed himself from the back of the store and came forward to greet them, "Good morning gentlemen. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Charlie stepped forward, "Yes, my friend here is in need of a good suit."

The man smiled and turned to Tom, "Well we can definitely help you with that here. Are you looking for custom or off the rack?"

Tom looked at the man blankly before turning to Charlie. He could tell Tom wanted to ask a question but he, thankfully, refrained.

Charlie answered for him, "We need one off the rack for him now. As you can see, he's wearing my stuff and it doesn't quite fit. And what's your name?"

"Oh, Gordon sir. And we have plenty of ready-made suits available. What are the measurements?"

"He doesn't really remember what his measurements are."

Gordon didn't even blink, he merely pulled out a soft tape measure from his pocket, "Right this way then."

Gordon lead Tom over to slightly raised platform behind a screen. Meyer and Joe stayed in the main area but Charlie followed his companion behind the screen. Tom was directed to remove his jacket and tie and unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt. Gordon was quick and efficient pulling the measuring tape up and around Tom's body, taking meticulous notes on a small pad.

It was all done in a few minutes and the man was still writing on his pad when he asked, "What kind of suit and shirt are you looking for today?"

Tom looked at Charlie but the Sicilian was way ahead of him, "I know he's wearing more casual duds right now but that's my stuff. He needs a collarless shirt, with detached white eyelet collar. A full suit with vest, a nice dark pinstripe or plaid would be perfect."

Gordon looked up from his writing and seemed to be reevaluating them. Charlie knew what he was thinking, Generally only men of importance or higher social status went all out like that. Most middle-class guys dressed like Charlie. More casual with only the jacket and pants. They didn't bother with detached collars either. It was also a matter of expense. Having extras like detached collars and vests and such cost more and unless there was a certain percentage of disposable income, many didn't bother.

But Tom wasn't some casual middle-class guy. He fairly radiated a certain level of class that far exceeded most of Charlie's associates. And Charlie wanted to dress him accordingly. Gordon nodded his head after all a sale was a sale no matter where or who it came from. Tom looked entirely clueless over the silent exchange and acknowledgment and Charlie was more than alright with that.

"Any color preference?"

Charlie had that answer as well, "Green."

Gordon nodded his head and headed into the store to pick up a few items that he thought would work. In the mean time, Charlie went back to Joe and pulled out his wallet.

He handed the man a ten dollar bill, "Joe, do me a favor and go to that shop a few doors down and grab me a pair of shoes. Black and a half size smaller than what you wear." Joe looked confused while Meyer just looked on with a knowing smirk on his face.

Meyer snatched the bill himself, "Come on Joe, I'll go with you."

Charlie looked at his smooth talking friend, "Get something nice, don't cheap out on me and then pocket the change."

Meyer tried his best to look wounded but his mirth over the situation showed through like sunlight through a window, "I'll get ya a receipt."

Charlie nodded and watched the two walk out. He returned to the screened off area just as Gordon was arriving holding a few suit pieces and some shirts. He set everything down and directed Tom to strip down all the way to his socks and undergarments. Tom looked apprehensive but Charlie nodded to him in encouragement so he did as he was told.

Charlie was continually blown away by the subtle perfection in Tom's body. He was quite pale though that was to be expected, but he had a striking mix of body features that seemed to come together and look beautiful in a way Charlie had rarely seen. He had none of the soft weight that came with being a well fed idle person. One could clearly make out his muscles but then his muscles were not so big as to indicate a working man. He was... fit. It was a word he'd rarely used to describe a person because fitness was not really something that people took seriously. Only athletes cared enough to have bodies such as this.

And it was obvious that the ready-made wear was made for people who weren't as fit as Tom. In order to get the length correct on the pants, they were cut a bit fuller to accommodate a larger man. The same was said for the shirt and probably for the jacket as well though the vest was a perfect snug fit. And the shirt was not as green as he'd hope. It was actually dark gray with a slight green striping. But the green silk tie helped make up for it. The outfit was fine for off the rack but when they got back to New York, Charlie would need to take Tom to a suit shop that had a greater variety of styles and fabrics.

As it was, Charlie examined the case set beside the register and called Gordon over after Tom had buttoned up the shirt, "Gordon, I'd like to get these for today as well. And can I get a copy of those measurements?"

Gordon looked up from buttoning Tom's shirt and nodded as he made his way over, "That won't be a problem."

The older man opened the case and picked up the silver eyelet collar pin and the simple silver cuffs. They weren't real silver, something like that would be in a jewelry store, but they'd get the job done for now. Gordon went back over to Tom and fastened the cuff links to the shirt and then tied the tie around Tom's neck before securing both it and the collar down with the eyelet pin. Tom was helped into the jacket and then he turned to face Charlie.

It wasn't a lie that Charlie felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Tom was stunning even in the slightly ill fitting clothing. Charlie swallowed and cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his reaction.

"Looks good Tom. That'll work for today."

Tom nodded as he stepped from the dais towards Charlie but the Sicilian had business to take care of and he wasn't quite ready to explain the concept of money to Tom yet, "Hey, why don't you look around while I talk to Gordon real quick."

Tom nodded and walked off to look at the shirt fabrics and Charlie turned back to Gordon as the man was coming around to go behind the register.

Charlie, again, pulled out his wallet, "What's the damage?"

Gordon pressed a few keys on his brass register before the little white porcelain tabs popped up proclaiming, '$62.46'. Charlie nodded and withdrew seventy dollars from his wallet and handed the bills over.

As he waited for his change Gordon said, "Something wrong with that boy?"

Charlie resisted the urge to tell him is was none of his business, he knew the man didn't mean anything by it, "He got conked on the head yesterday and some details are a little fuzzy for him."

The older man nodded in understanding as he handed Charlie his change.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Charlie and Tom left the suit shop and went back over the Cadillac. As they were were putting the bag filled with the suit that Tom had been wearing into the car, Charlie spotted Meyer and Joe and called them over. Joe handed the bag over to Charlie but no change was forthcoming.

Charlie merely shook his head and brought the bag to Tom. He opened it and then pulled out the box before opening that as well. Charlie looked them over. They were quite nice and would go with just about anything for now.

"Here Tom, sit in the can and change your shoes."

"You got me shoes?"

"Of course, can't have you running around in uncomfortable footwear."

"I don't want to impose on you further-"

"Don't worry about it. It's my money to spend."

Charlie saw Tom blink and he opened his mouth, probably to again ask about money but Charlie interrupted him, "Take those off, they're Joe's anyway." Charlie's tone broached no argument so Tom sat on the seat and took off his shoes. Charlie took the scuffed used pair and handed them back to Joe's before handing the new ones over one at a time. The new patent leather practically gleamed. Tom slipped the shoes on and his face pulled into a smile.

_Ah..._

Charlie smiled back and helped tom out of the car when he finished. Joe had gone to put the extra shoes in the other car but Meyer was still there, "What's the plan now, Charlie?"

Charlie looked around before spotting the municipal hall down the street, "We'll go file that missing person's report with the sheriff and if he hasn't heard anything, we'll go get some lunch at the pub."

Meyer and Joe said nothing though his Jewish friend sported a knowing look while Joe just looked dubious. His friends were well aware they wouldn't find anything. He was thankful that it was Joe and Meyer with him on this trip. Both were of above average intelligence and were very good at keeping their mouth shut.

Tom looked over at him as they walked, "Do you think they'll have some information and maybe we can find my family?"

Charlie forced an encouraging smile, "That's what we're hoping for. Just make sure you don't forget your friends when we do eventually find your people, alright?"

The green eyed man smiled at him and Charlie felt a little light headed at the sight, "I would never forget you." And that made it worse. Charlie clapped the other man on the shoulder good naturedly as they entered the large stone building.

They were greeted by a woman behind a desk, "Good afternoon gentlemen, Can I help you?"

The Sicilian man smiled in return, "Yes, we need to know where to go to file a missing person's report. My friend here,"He gestured to Tom, "We found him out in the woods in a bad sort. He hit his head and he seems to have..."Charlie looked over at Meyer, "What's it called?"

"Amnesia"

"Yeah Amnesia. He doesn't know who he is."

The woman's eyes widened as she looked at Tom before gesturing down the hall to her left, "Oh, you poor dear. You boys go right down that hall all the way to the double doors. That's the Sheriff's office. One of his deputies will take your information and will be able to help you."

Charlie nodded and thanked her before they all proceeded down the hall towards the doors at the end. Charlie pushed the door open and supposed he shouldn't have been surprised at how quiet the room was. Montabella was no New York.

One of the deputies was quickly walking towards them, "Hello, Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen today?"

"Uh, yeah." Charlie explained the situation with Tom once more and the Deputy nodded before leading them to his desk. Charlie and Tom sat down while Joe and Meyer stood behind them.

The deputy was writing on his pad as they spoke, "So you found him in the woods? He was unconscious?"

"Yes, I think he got hit on the head."

The deputy nodded, "And was he wearing this when you found him?"

"No, he had on brown knickers with a tan and blue sweater. The stuff was ripped and dirty so we got rid of it."

The deputy nodded, "Alright, well thank you for taking care of him. We'll find him a place to stay until we get this sorted out."

Charlie's eyes widened, "Actually, I was thinking he could stay with me until his people are located. I've got a big house so it's really no problem."

The deputy looked up from his pad, "Sir, you're obviously from out of town. When you go back, where will he go?"

Charlie's lips pulled into a smile, "You're right. I'm from New York. He'll be going back with me to the city. I'll leave my contact information here with you and if you find anything, you can contact me or my staff at home."

The deputy sat back, "Sir with all due respect, You've already more than done the right thing helping this man but you don't know him or where he came from. And while I am not making a judgment on you personally, I need to know what's to stop you from simply throwing him out once you get tired of playing good samaritan."

Charlie's face twisted into a grimace and he felt Meyer's hand on his shoulder, a warning that they were in a police station and to calm down. The Sicilian took a breath, "I enjoy Tom's company and like being around him. I want him to stay with me and if only to help you or him feel more secure about his place there. I have connections all over Manhattan so I'll find him a job and he can save some money. If _he_,"And Charlie placed great emphasis on the fact that is would be Tom's decision, "decides to leave, he'll have some money set aside to either come back here or try an make his way for himself there."

The deputy could see he wasn't making any headway with the New Yorker so he turned to the so-far silent Tom, "Sir, you can stay here and we'll make sure you're taken care of. You lost your memories and New York is a dangerous place-"

Charlie cut in, "I live two blocks from Central Park, it's not that dangerous!"

The deputy gave Charlie a withering look before turning back to Tom, "Sir, I can't force you to stay but you need to be aware that bad things happen to people who don't know what their doing in New York. People are killed everyday there."

Charlie could see fear creeping over Tom's expression before his companion turned to him, "Charlie, is it really that bad?"

Charlie reached over and put his hand on Tom's arm and squeezed in reassurance, "He's trying to scare you. Yes, New York is a dangerous in some places. But I live in one of the nicer areas. You'll love it, there are tree-lines streets and it's nice and quiet. You can walk right to the park. You've never seen anything like Central Park. You'll be safe, I promise."

Tom nodded and turned back to the deputy, "I'd like to stay with Charlie, sir."

The man apparently saw defeat when it was looking him in the face and sighed, "Alright," he turned back to Charlie, "What's your address?"

"55 West 95th street, Manhattan."

The man nodded and continued to take information from them for a few more minutes before seeing them out of the building. Charlie thanked the deputy and turned back to say something to Meyer. Charlie caught the man giving Tom a long assessing look. Charlie wondered what it was about Tom that inspired everyone, regardless of gender, to be interested in him. The deputy's mouth twisted with what looked like a hint of regret before he went back inside the building.

Charlie turned back to his friends as Joe proclaimed, "Alright ladies, I'm starvin'. Let's get some grub!"

Meyer nodded and the two led the way towards the local watering hole. As they walked they passed a barbershop and a man with a fresh cut walked out. His hair was the current style. Short on the sides and back and long on the top. Charlie saw Tom examining the man's cut, his hand absently coming up to finger his own longer locks. Tom's hair was a riot of dark curls that were much much longer than the current trend. However, the look suited Tom and Charlie was not about to encourage the man to get his hair cut.

Time for distraction, "So, Tom, what do you want to eat?"

Tom tore his eyes away from the barbershop and looked at Charlie, "I don't know."

Charlie smiled, "Well then we'll just have to try everything on the menu."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

Charlie sat with Tom that night going over the alphabet with the man. He seemed quite distraught over his apparent failure to read and after Joe and Meyer had left, he'd insisted that Charlie teach him at least the basics. So here he was explaining the phonetic correlation between certain letters and the sounds they made. Tom was picking it up quickly and they were on the Xs.

"I don't understand the purpose of this letter if it sounds like another letter. Like that K letter, it serves no real purpose."

"Well I can tell you about a lot of things that are odd and don't really serve a purpose but are around none-the-less. X isn't going anywhere and neither is K."

Tom all but pouted at the injustice of a repetitive alphabet but Charlie just wanted to finish this up. It was late and they would be leaving tomorrow morning to go back to New York. He'd already rung his staff at the house and had them ready a guest room for Tom. Johns, his head servant, had wondered about their early return before Charlie had explained that they were taking on a new resident. Johns had then assured him he'd take care of everything so as to make their new guest comfortable.

He'd told them to make sure there were plenty of sweets available and to make sure that chicken was on the menu frequently as Tom had seemed to favor that above the other choices at lunch and then subsequently at dinner.

He'd also instructed Johns to contact Murphy Harris, a carpenter who owed him a couple of favors. He was sure the man would be more than happy to do the job Charlie had in mind rather than pay back all the money he owed Charlie from the gaming tables.

They'd go back to New York tomorrow and Charlie would get to show Tom around the city. He already had a few places he was anxious to show the other man. Charlie looked over at Tom as he looked through one of his books, probably trying to find exampled of the use of the letter X. Charlie wondered what was up with him lately. Gillian had had him wrapped around her finger within minutes of their meeting and it seemed Tom was fast approaching that sort of status with him.

Tom looked up from his page and caught his eye. The green eyed man's lips pulled into a soft smile that, in the firelight, made him look all the more lovely.

His voice was soft with his question, "What are you thinking about?"

Charlie sighed and put on a weary smile, "Old flames, I suppose."

Tom's look was pensive, "Old flames? Past lovers?"

"Yeah, I guess they were past lovers."

"Do you have a lover right now to help you forget these others?"

Charlie inhaled sharply at the question and noticed Tom's cheeks pinkening in embarrassment as well, "Not right now, no."

Tom nodded his head and he licked his lips, the movement was caught by Charlie and he couldn't take his eyes off the soft pink flesh making its appearance before being pulled back into the mouth that had not been far from the Sicilian man's thoughts for much of the day. Charlie drew closer to the other man and leaned over the sofa they shared. He was gratified that Tom didn't back away from him but the green eyed didn't lean in either.

The Sicilian saw his guest's eyes sink closed as they drew together and their lips met. Tom's lips were stiff for a few seconds before he relaxed against Charlie and moved his lips apart allowing Charlie to see out his pink prize. He felt Tom shiver as their tongues met and Charlie took the opportunity to map out the inside of the other man's mouth.

His hand came up to cup the back of Tom's jaw and his fingers dug into the dark curls that had so enthralled him. He even felt Tom's hand coming to rest on his arm as they deepened the kiss. It was just as Charlie had imagined. Soft but with a certain level of skill and power over where it was leading. Unlike those pansy men, Tom didn't just sit back and let him do the work, he was quite... participatory.

They broke the kiss after a few minutes, their chests almost heaving as they took in oxygen. Tom drew away first, leaning back and causing Charlies hand to slip from it's place in his hair.

Tom grabbed a a hold of his book and held it up a bit, "I-I think I know enough about the alphabet for now. I'll see if I can get any further in this book."

And with that the taller man got up and left the room like a flushed rabbit. Charlie watched him leave and wondered if he'd done the wrong thing. But Tom had definitely kissed him back. Perhaps Tom was uncomfortable with male relationships, a residual instinct from before he lost his memories? Well, they had an hour long drive tomorrow on their way to New York, so perhaps it would be best to broach the subject then.

Charlie sighed and got up before making his way upstairs to his own bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Please note that any racial references made in this fic are not my personal opinions, but rather a reflection of the times this fic takes place in which is 1920.

**Part Seven**

Tom sat wide-eyed as they entered Manhatten. Charlie watched him out of the corner of his eye as they crossed the bridge.

"This is Manhattan?"

"Yeah, home of anyone who matters."

"And you live here?"

Charlie chuckled, "You better believe it."

"And I'll be living here too?"

"You're living with me so yeah, you'll be living here too."

"For how long, I wonder."

Charlie thought it would be a long time but he didn't voice his opinion. He turned onto 9a and they followed it down to 95th street. Tom smiled at the street. It was tree lined with very little traffic. Charlie pulled the car in front of his brownstone. He'd bought the house a bit over a year ago. At a little over nineteen thousand dollars, it was close to five times the cost of a place of similar size in his parent's neighborhood on mulberry street. That was of course if you could even find anything this size in the poor district.

But it was well worth the cost. He wasn't some thug in a street gang anymore. He was considered a respectable man now and lived in a way that reflected that. Though it helped that he lived so close to AR who resided a few blocks down on Central Park West. In this way he was more readily available to his employer.

Charlie saw one of his servants hurrying out of the house to get his things. Charlie got out of the car and directed Tom to do the same. Tom came around and joined Charlie in walking inside.

They were greeted by Johns, "Mr. Luciano! We're so glad you've made it back to us. Is this your guest?"

Charlie smiled at the black man, "Yes, though I don't want him thought of as a guest. More of a resident. This is Tom Marriston."

Tom smiled at the man and put his hand out to shake the servant's hand. Charlie smiled and Johns looked a bit taken aback at the gesture but shook the proffered hand anyway. Well, at least Charlie didn't have to worry about explaining the darkies to Tom. He seemed quite comfortable with them. Charlie hadn't been sure, there hadn't been any of the darkly skinned people in Montebello and Tom seemed unaware about so much.

Johns turned back to Charlie, "We've prepared the blue guestroom as you asked and I contacted Mr. Harris. He'll be here at nine am tomorrow to discuss your commission."

"Perfect." Charlie watched as his trunks were brought in and and subsequently carried upstairs.

Johns looked at the two trunks, "Does Mr. Marriston have a trunk as well?"

Charlie saw Tom's cheeks flush in embarrassment and quickly answered, "He lost his things in an accident. We're actually going to Brooks Brothers today to replace some of his lost things."

Johns nodded and asked if he needed anything else.

"No, I'm just going to give Tom a little tour of the house real quick and then take him out around the city."

Johns nodded and then headed back towards the kitchen. Charlie first pointed out his office to the side before they moved on to the formal living and dining room. Tom was taking it all in but his face really lit up when they entered Charlie's library.

"Oh! It's beautiful."

Charlie, himself wasn't really all that serious about having one but AR kept a small library in his house which indicated to Charlie that it was something a well off man should have so he'd kept it and had his mother pick out the books that went there. Charlie would admit he was almost never in there and he was sure there was no real rhyme or reason to where the books were in the room.

He watched Tom walk around the room, his hand gliding over the spines of the books and a smile tugged his lips. Tom smiled back at him and the two left the room. They looked at the kitchen and the parlor and Charlie pointed out the bathroom. He didn't comment on Tom's baffled look at the room. The man would figure it out.

He then lead his companion upstairs to the second level which was primarily guest rooms before they ascended to the third floor where he kept his own rooms and where the blue guest room was located. When Charlie had rung Johns the day before telling him which rooms to prepare, he'd been able to hear the surprise in the black man's voice. Everyone in the house knew that he always put his guests on the second floor because he liked his privacy so it was a change to have the new resident put on the same floor as the master of the house.

They came to the first door on the third level and Charlie opened it, "This is your bedroom."

As its name suggested the room was primarily blue with lovely blue floral wallpaper capping off a white wainscoting that went around the room. Tom smiled at him and thanked him again for letting him stay in his house.

Charlie smiled and then lead Tom down to his own bedroom. There was a marked difference in styles from the blue room to the master bedroom. Whereas the blue room had been light and airy, Charlie had kept this room darker with slate gray wallpaper and dark wood furniture. He was out late many times and needed to sleep into the day on occasion so he wanted a darker room to help him sleep.

"So that's the tour. If you ever need anything just knock on my door, alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

Charlie wrapped his fingers around his companions arm and the two headed back downstairs.

"Tom why don't you go take a look at the library real quick, I just need to get something."

"Of course."

Tom nodded and walked down the hall towards the desired room and Charlie went to his office. He walked right up to a painting hanging on the side wall and flipped it out revealing one of his many safes. He turned the combination before hearing the lock click open. The metal door swung open and Charlie looked at the stacks of cash sitting inside. While most of his fortune was in safely held in a bank run by one of his good friends, it never hurt to have a substantial amount of cash on hand for every day purchases.

Charlie pulled out about five hundred dollars. A drop in the bucket of his currently over half million dollar fortune, which was growing everyday, but it would be enough for today to get Tom some very nice suits from the suit shop and then to take his new companion out for a night on the town.

He pocketed the money, closed the safe, and replaced the painting. He walked back out to the foyer before calling, "Come on Tom, time to go!"

Charlie grabbed his hat and put it on as he heard Tom's quite footsteps coming down the hall. The two left the house and got back in the car.

"How about we get you some new suits so you don't have to run around in that one and then we'll have lunch."

"Alright, but are you sure you should be getting me all these clothes when we don't even know how long I'll be here?"

Charlie smiled and his hand came up with out any conscious thought from himself to cup the side of Tom's face. Tom was silent as the Sicilian's thumb gently caressed his soft skin. Charlie didn't dare risk actually kissing Tom out here in broad daylight but he wanted to make sure Tom got the message.

"We don't know what will happen really but I enjoy buying you things and I want you to look nice."

Tom's head cocked to the side but he didn't look uncomfortable with the intimate gesture and even when they pulled away and began driving, his hand came out to rest over Charlie's on the seat. Neither of them looked at one the other during the ride but Charlie had a sense that this was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

It wasn't long before they pulled up in front of Brooks Brothers and they got out of the car. Charlie was instantly greeted by a black man dressed in somewhat overdone finery. The man took his keys and got into the vehicle.

They walked towards the entrance and Tom asked, "Why did that man take your car?"

"He works here, he's just parking it for me. He and a couple of others stay near the entrance so they can greet people as they enter the business."

Tom looked at him, "Like a gate keeper?"

Charlie blinked at the unusual wording but he supposed that was about right, "Yeah, just like a gatekeeper, only here their called valets."

Tom smiled at being able to make a connection that he understood and they entered the building. Tom took the establishment in with wide-eyed wonder. Walls and racks all over the store covered in ready-made suits and shirts as well as many bolt of fabric leaned against the walls and fixtures.

A man dressed in a gray plaid with a subtle blue strip approached them. He didn't have on a jacket, only his vest but the measuring tape that hung loosely around his neck firmly identified him as an employee of the store, "Mr. Luciano! It's been a while! Here for something for yourself or for perhaps Mr. Rothstein?"

Charlie smiled at the attendant, "No, AR is in Scotland for the next few weeks and you guys did me to the nines last time I was here. No, I'm here to get a few new suits for my friend, here. Tom is visiting from England but he lost some of his things in an accident so we need a few new complete suits."

The attendant nodded and lead the pair back to one of the private fitting rooms. They got there and Charlie immediately sat in one of the chairs to the side while Tom was directed up onto the dais in the middle of the room.

"So, what are your measurements?"

Charlie spoke up, "I got them here."

He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it off to the attendant who examined it and nodded before saying, "Alright, so what style are you looking for?"

Again Charlie spoke rather than Tom, "Not casual, detached collars with eyelets, french cuffs, the suits should be three piece, and pocket squares and suspenders."

Tom looked confused by all the things listed but the attendant knew exactly what he was talking about. He could also see the way the mans eyes tallied the commission he'd be getting from this sale especially considering they were purchasing at least three suits and all the accessories, that entailed.

"Any particular colors in mind?"

Charlie hadn't changed his mind since the day before, "Green"

The attendant left the room saying he'd return with some choices. Charlie hoped they would be able to at least get one suit that fit perfectly today and have a few others tailored to be picked up in the next couple of days.

The attendant returned baring a black and gray plaid suit that sported a subtle Forrest green stripe along with a dark green shirt and green on green paisley tie. A few other accessories completed the outfit as the attendant hung the pieces on the hook beside the mirror.

Charlie stood up from his chair, "I'll help him put it on, come back in a few minutes."

The man nodded before leaving the room, the door closing softly behind him. Tom met his eyes as the green eyed man began to remove his jacket and vest. Charlie walked over so he was standing directly in front of his companion and used nimble fingers to begin unbuttoning the shirt. He couldn't resist the urge to run his hands over the smooth pale skin that was steadily being revealed and when the shirt only hung from Tom's shoulders their eyes met once again and Charlie leaned in for a kiss, his arms coming around the barred midsection.

Tom was enthusiastic as he returned the kiss and Charlie even felt the other man's tongue coming out to swipe over his own lips. They continued this way for a few minutes before Charlie pulled back. Tom's usually thin lips were red and swollen and his pale skin was flushed as he took a few breaths but didn't release his own hold on Charlie's arms.

"We need to get you dressed."

Tom nodded and stepped back a bit from the Sicilian, his hands coming up to unbutton his trousers. Their eyes never lost contact as Tom dropped the pants to the floor. Charlie handed the new suit pants to Tom and as he drew them up his slim hips to his flat stomach, Charlie was gratified to see they were a perfect fit on the tall man. Tom left the top of the trousers unbuttoned as he awaited the shirt to be handed to him and Charlie found it was a good look on him. Respectability mixed with debauchery.

Charlie handed the shirt over and Tom slipped into it before buttoning it all the way up and tucking it in at which point Charlie walked over with the detached collar and direct Tom to turn around as he buttoned it in place. He draped the tie over the taller man's shoulders and Tom turned to face him once more.

They were perhaps closer than they needed to be as charlie did the small buttons of the collar and then tied the tie in place. He then positioned the tie pin and positioned the last few buttons. As he'd known, Tom looked stunning in more formal attire, especially when it fit. Charlie handed off the black suspenders and then the waistcoat.

The attendant arrived just as Tom was sliding the jacket over his shoulders. Charlie saw the way the man's eyes slid over Tom's sleek form taking in each detail and committing it to memory. Charlie, again, felt a spark of jealousy. He wondered, not for the first time, if he would need to beat his competition off with a stick. He had more than noticed how men and women alike gave the green eyed man a second glance and even a third or fourth when they thought they could get away with it.

As it was Charlie stepped in front of the man blocking his view of Tom, "Yes?"

The man took in a sharp breath as he was caught staring by his patron, "I-I have a pocket square here the same pattern as the tie and I saw he has no pocket watch so I picked this one up from one of our cases.

Charlie took the watch and nodded the attendant over who promptly moved to stand in front of Tom to put the pocket square in place. Charlie examined the watch. A Prima brand Swiss watch. He opened the face and saw the silver content, .800 a decent amount. The watch had a leaf motif etched into the metal. He liked it quite a bit so he walked over to Tom and showed it to him.

"Do you like it?"

Tom looked up at him and Charlie could tell he didn't even know precisely what it was but thankfully he said, "Yes, it's very lovely."

Charlie nodded before turning back to the attendant, "We'll take this outfit. We'll be out in a moment to discuss getting a few other items."

The attendant nodded and snuck one more look at Tom before stepping out. Charlie ignored the man and threaded the chain into the button hole on the waistcoat before holding the watch out so Tom could look at it.

"We use this to tell time."

Tom held up the watch closer and further examined it, "Time..."

Charlie looked closely at Tom, "Yes, when you were putting on the jacket, that happened in the past, five minutes ago. And whatever happens five minutes from now is in the future. And this moving hand here, tell you when that five minutes has passed."

Tom opened his mouth as if to say something and he blinked several times as he worked the information over in his mind before he simply nodded and slipped the watch into the pocket it was made for.


	8. Chapter 8

Just an fyi, I normally post chapters earlier and talk to people about the story on my lj and I'm usually one or more chapters ahead on there than here. You can get there via **sophiadreith dot livejournal dot com. **I enjoy responding to people on there so if you have a comment, feel free to post on there and I'll most likely respond to it. :)

**Part Eight**

Charlie was in the midst of driving them to Lola's after a day of shopping and touring the city. Well... the better parts of the city at any rate. They'd chosen a few other suit combinations at the suit shop and Charlie would have one of his guys pick up the packages tomorrow. After that they'd gone to lunch before walking down fifth avenue and looking through shop windows. Charlie thought it was time well spent because Tom asked him a million questions about everything they saw and Charlie answered the all as best as he could.

Tom seemed to have a better grasp of the world around him except for the last question he had asked when they got back into the car, "Charlie, who does everyone serve here?"

Charlie's hand stops its motion towards the lever to put the car into drive, "Serve? What do you mean by that?"

Tom merely blinked at him, "Do people not work in order to serve their master and that is how they live?"

Charlie's mouth opens immediately to say no but he stops and thinks over the question, "No one serves a master anymore, per say, but everyone has a boss or a person they answer to. They have a job and work to earn money to pay for the things they need to live. Some people work harder or have a more specialized profession so they earn more money. But no one is bound to work for a person as a slave or anything."

"Money... Those slips of paper that you exchanged for the things we..."Tom stops as he searched for the right word, "bought today? You earn it by working for a boss?"

"Yes, that's what money is. I earn it by working and then spend it on items in order to live or to better my situation."

Silence reigned in the car as they drove and they were over halfway home before Tom asked, "I don't want to be a burden to you and I want to pay you back for all the things you've bought for me. Can I get a job as well?"

Charlie wouldn't admit it out loud and he would barely admit it to even himself, but he'd been putting off talking about money and jobs to Tom on purpose. Tom was safely living in his home away from anyone who would try and take advantage of the man. Charlie ignored his own hypocrisy because he wanted what was best for the green eyed man.

"Sure, I'll see about getting you a job. But it'll be a bit harder. I don't think you should work anywhere too far from the house since you can't drive and we don't really know what skills you have."

Tom nods, "I'll work hard, whatever the job."

Charlie was content to leave it at that. It was fairly obvious that Tom had no idea about how bad things could be in the world outside the bubble Charlie had built for his new companion. That fact was more than made obvious by his questions. And Charlie really had no idea where the man came from but it was assuredly not from around here. That armor and clothing he'd worn had been something of obvious expense and quality. The design and construction was unlike anything he'd seen before except perhaps in a museum and the helmet had looked like a prize trophy out of a dime store fantasy novel. The strange clothing was far too nice to be something made on a lark unless Tom possessed some massive fortune. But if that were the case, there would be people looking for him.

Charlie shook off his thoughts as they pulled in front of Lola's Show House. It was one of his speakeasies that he operated in AR's territory. The nicest and probably the only one he'd even think of bringing Tom to. They got out of the car and Charlie handed off the keys to a valet and he lead Tom into the club with a loose hand on the small of the other man's back.

Tom's eyes were large as they entered the main area. Plush booths done in a red crushed velvet lined the wall around the stage and a black woman stood there singing a sultry song with a band behind her playing. This early there weren't man patrons and so he easily led Tom over to an empty booth and the two sat down. They didn't have a chance to start much conversation before Charlie was greeted by a couple of his associates.

"Lucky! Hey, didn't expect to see you here for another few days!"

Charlie turned and saw Tommy Gagliano and Joe Arosa standing beside his table.

"Tommy! Joe! Come siete miei amici?" He reached up and shook their hands in greetings. He'd gotten his bootlegging enterprise started with Joe and Tommy was another underboss for Rothstein.

Joe answered, "We're doing good, my friend. What are you doing back in Manhattan? I thought you swore you were taking a vacation and nothing was gonna stop you from relaxin'."

Charlie chuckled, "I just got tired of the country air is all. Missed the hustle and bustle of the city."

Tommy looked from him to Tom, who so far had remained silent, "Is that right? Who's your friend?"

Charlie hesitated a half second and he knew it had been picked up by the pair but he ignored it, "This is Tom Marriston. He's an associate who's just arrived from England and I'm showing him around town."

Tommy, it seemed, was in a conspiratorial mood because he asked, "Really? Where in England do you hail from? I have some family in those parts."

Charlie felt his eyes widen a bit and he drew a blank on an answer. Tom, however, was quick, "Clarkenwell, just outside London."

Tommy smiled, "Ah, the northern area, My cousins live in Croyden, towards the south. Ever been there?"

Tom smiled back, "I'm sorry, I haven't"

Tommy shrugged it off and seemed to lose interest in Charlie's companion, much to Sicilian's relief. The two men bid their good byes and left the club. Charlie turned to Tom, "Where the hell is Clarkenwell?"

Tom tilted his head, "I have no idea. That book, Tom Sawyer, was written by a man named Mark Twain, I think."

Charlie could only blink at that statement.

Tom continued, "It says in the back that at least at the time that copy was printed that he was living in Clarkenwell just outside London in England doing lectures at a university there."

Charlie smiled a bit before laughing softly and at that point a server came over to hand them menus and take their drink order.

o0oOo0o

Charlie, overall, was pleased with how the night had gone. They'd stayed after dinner for the show and when the lights had darkened, Charlie wasted no time in draping his arm behind Tom. He'd been more than gratified when the green-eyed man had leaned into the touch even as Charlie began to run his fingers through the loose curls at the base of the man's skull.

It wasn't terribly late when they'd gotten home but it was late enough that the servants were already abed. Charlie quietly lead Tom up the stairs to the third floor, his fingers clasped with the other man's. They arrived on the top floor and the pair stopped in front of Tom's room. Charlie looked up at Tom for a few seconds before his hand came up to dig into Tom's curls. He pulled him down and their lips met. Tom brought his hands up to cup Charlie's face as the kiss intensified and they came closer together. Charlie backed Tom up until his back hit the door jam at the entrance to the bedroom.

While Charlie wasn't used to kissing anyone taller than himself, he was more than pleased as Tom seemed perfectly content to take all that Charlie was willing to give to him. Charlie was about to take it further and push Tom deeper into the bedroom when the taller man's hands slid from his jaw and onto his shoulders. His companion then pushed him away, breaking the kiss.

Tom's voice was shaky, "I-I can't do this. I don't even know if I've ever been with a man or if I even like men."

Charlie pulled his face closer, "Do you want me?"

Tom looked down and let out a broken sigh before replying softly, "Yes."

Charlie's fingers tightened, "Then that's all you really need." He again leaned up for another kiss but Tom pulled away again.

His eyes were wide and glassy with doubt."No, I-I can't."

Charlie felt his fingers loosen from their grip on the other man,"Why not?"

Tom's head came back up to look Charlie in the eye, "Is this the price for letting me stay here?"

Charlie felt his blood cool immediately and he immediately released the green eyed man and stepped away from Tom who sagged against the jam.

Charlie looked away and sighed in defeat before looking back at Tom, "There will never be a price for letting you stay in this house." He stepped closer once again and brought his hand up to run his fingers over Tom's smooth jaw, "But I'm not going to lie to you. I want you. More than I've ever wanted anyone else. You're special to me and I want you to stay here with me as my companion and maybe one day as my lover. I'll help you as much as I can but there will never be a price for that."

Charlie watched Tom's face looking for understanding and Tom eventually nodded. Charlie nodded back and bid the taller man goodnight before turning and walking away to his own bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

Charlie sat with Tom at breakfast drinking his morning coffee. He looked over at the taller man who was reading the newspaper, his fingers running under the lines of text and his lips moving as he read the words, and reflected on the past few days. That night hadn't ended well but the next morning Charlie had pulled his house guest into the library and had had a long discussion with him on what was and was not expected of him.

Tom had profusely apologized for making the accusation but Charlie had waved him off. He didn't mention it to Tom, but trading sex for protection or anything else was common and Charlie himself had partaken in the traded favors or more than one willing body.

Charlie had told the taller man that nothing like that would ever happen and when Tom asked why Charlie would allow a virtual stranger to stay with him, Charlie had calmly explained that he enjoyed Tom's company and he was more than well off enough to help the other man especially considering the circumstances with his amnesia.

They'd spoken for a few more minutes before Charlie had to leave for the day. He'd been gratified that Tom had stopped him before he left and they'd shared a short kiss. Tom had waved at him from the door way as he'd left and Charlie had again felt that gooey feeling in his stomach. There was something so very innocent and picturesque about having the the person you like waving and smiling goodbye at you as you left for work.

"What's prohibition?"

Charlie was shaken from his reverie and almost choked on his coffee at the question, "Where'd you hear about that?"

Tom looked up from his breakfast at him, "The newspaper. I've been working on my letters and Mary Alexandra has been helping me by going over the newspaper with me."

Charlie blinked, "Who?"

His green eyed companion looked confused, "She's the maid who does the cleaning. She's really quite nice."

"You mean Mary Anne?"

Tom's head tilted a bit, giving him an exasperated look, "Charlie... Her name is Mary Alexandra not Mary Anne."

The Sicilian got the distinct impression that he'd just made an ass of himself with this. He didn't even know the name of the woman who'd been working in his house for close to two years.

Tom seemed impatient for his answer and asked again, "So what's prohibition? I asked Mary Alexandra to explain it to me but she got all jittery and said it wasn't her place to talk to me about it. Is there something wrong with it?"

Well at least the girl knew enough to keep her mouth shut. Charlie looked at the earnest face of his companion for a moment before he got up from his seat and made his way down the table to sit directly beside Tom. This sort of conversation wasn't to be done shouting over the long table.

"Tom, prohibition is a law enacted by people high up in the government-"

Tom cut in, "People elected by the citizens?"

_Yeah right..._

But Charlie smiled and continued, "Yes, exactly, they put this law into place that made it a crime to sell or manufacture alcohol."

"But we drink wine almost every time we go out to eat. You drink scotch in the evening."

Charlie sighed a bit. God, he didn't want to have this conversation, "Well, it's not a terribly popular law and not many people follow it."

"But it's a mandate by your ruler. Will he not punish you for violating it?"

Charlie's mouth cocked in a half smile, "Tom, we don't have a ruler. We have a president that's put into power by the people of the country and it isn't him precisely who enacted the law. This country also has two houses of elected officials that propose the law and these two houses edit it and bandy it about until they all agree and then if they are satisfied, they send it to the president and he signs off on it."

The dark haired man looked entirely baffled by the entire process, "Why do you need so many people and steps to create a mandate? Does your rul-president not simply enact laws as they are needed for the betterment of your people?"

Charlie outright laughed at that. He didn't really mean to and he could tell Tom was actually becoming annoyed with him; something the taller man rarely seemed to emote, "I'm sorry Tom. Um. Let me see if I can explain this right. People are not as pure hearted as you think they are. Everyone has an agenda with the goal of increasing their own power as well as helping themselves and their friends and backers. Men get into politics in order to get their own point of view heard and to further their own agenda. Politicians are willing to lie, steal, cheat, and bribe their way into power so even though they did enact a law, many citizens don't agree with those people or their point of view. So yes, technically we were breaking the law by buying alcohol to drink, however, you need to know that not everyone in the government can really be trusted to have your best interest in mind. And as long as we don't fall in the street in a drunken stupor or advertise the fact that we partake in a bit of recreation drinking, most people don't care."

Tom seemed to be taking it all in and rolling it around in his head, "So, the people who put the law into place don't really care what the people want and are only doing what's in their own best interest. And as long as we don't really throw drinking into anybody's face, then it's ok."

Charlie smiled at him, "That's right. Just keep it all low key and you've got nothing to worry about."

His companion sighed and smiled at him and Charlie couldn't resist the urge to reach out and cup the taller man's jaw. Tom continued smiling so Charlie leaned in and kissed him. It started out light but it quickly got a bit heavier as Tom's hand came up to clutch his arm. They eventually pulled away, both panting lightly.

Charlie's words were slightly breathless, "Don't read any more newspapers. Their a bunch of propaganda generated by the government. I've got a decent library, why don't you try reading some of the books in there."

Tom looked thoughtful but nodded his ascent and Charlie dropped his hand from the green eyed man's face and got up to return to his seat.

"I'm gonna be home late tonight, I think. My boss, AR-Arnold Rothstein, is coming back from Scotland today. And I know I've been able to be home a good portion of the day the last few weeks but that was only because he wasn't here. Now that he's back, I'll need to go back to my usual hours."

Tom finished buttering his english muffin, "I should call him Mr. Rothstein if I ever meet him, right? You two must be good friends for you to have a nickname for him and you always speak very fondly of him."

Charlie, truthfully, hoped that Tom would never meet AR but he said, "Yes, when you first meet someone. Just in case, refer to them as mister until they tell you otherwise."

"Alright."

Charlie nodded and got up. He quickly went to Tom's side and gave him a chaste kiss goodbye and left the room. Charlie went to the closet beside the door. Johns already hung his suit jacket for that day inside so he wouldn't have to go all the way back up stairs to get it. He shrugged into the jacket and fedora and left the house. As usual Johns had already brought the car around and it was parked in front of the house.

It was only four blocks to AR's house but he'd need the the car when he went out to take care of his business. Minutes later he was pulling up in front of the ornate white townhouse. Columns and statues decorated the facade proclaiming to all lucky enough to pass by that someone of great importance resided there. Charlie thought it a bit over done personally but didn't begrudge AR his ego. The man had made his first million at age 21, just a few years younger than Charlie himself. The Sicilian had already started collecting his own millions but he was still far from reaching AR's level.

Charlie parked his car and proceeded to the door before knocking. AR's valet, Gerrett, answered the door and gestured for him to enter. The townhouse was just as much of a spectacle on the inside as it was on the outside. Rich wood paneling lined the walls covered in expensive artwork. Ornate french doors opened into the sitting rooms and library to the left. The floors and staircase were an imported marble that could only be afforded by the richest of people. As Charlie ascended the staircase to the second level where Rothstein kept his office and other guest rooms, it was hard to miss the Napoleonic styled french furniture that was set in just the right way to show off the intricate details and lavish fabrics.

These were all juxtaposed by the massive pool table situated in the center of the office. Something many people were aware of was that AR loved his games and the man had no problem displaying that particular fondness in such a noticeable way.

Again, not Charlie's personal taste but when he'd first entered this place as a dirty sixteen year old kid from Mulberry street, he'd been in awe of what the man had accomplished all on his own and he'd wanted that for himself. Charlie supposed that was the point. To show everyone who entered the domain of Arnold Rothstein, what the man was capable of doing, of achieving, and what future partners or employees could perhaps get for themselves if they followed such a successful man.

"Charlie. I'm so glad to see you."

The Sicilian was shaken from his thoughts by the voice emanating from the desk in the corner. AR was looking at him with that smile as he got up and came around the elegantly carved wood desk to stand before him. Charlie had stopped by the pool table and he quickly pasted his usual stoic expression in place.

"AR, we're glad you're back. Business has been slow without you here."

"Well it's nice to know I was missed..."

Rothstein stepped forward once more and put a hand on the Sicilian man's chest and pushed him until his hips hit the table. AR wasted no time as his hand clenched softly but immovably around the younger man's jaw and neck and almost smashed their lips together. It wasn't a violent kiss but Charlie got the distinct impression that AR hadn't partaken in any of the local flavor while he'd been away in Scotland. There was almost a desperate edge to the kiss and Charlie hadn't experienced anything quite so passionate before from the normally stoic man.

Charlie's own hands came up and dug into his boss's hair as the older man brought their hips together and began to grind them against one another. AR was normally so controlled in their encounters, making Charlie feel like a boy with his first roll in the hay every time. And Charlie had always felt like one of many to this man. But this was different.

"Boss-Boss, we need to stop."

Rothstein pulled away abruptly, "Why?"

_Because I'm in love with someone else..._

"Aren't Lansky and Adonis coming too? We don't want them walking in on anything."

Rothstein seemed to study him for a moment, his head turning slightly to the side as he studied the Sicilian man. AR wasn't one whose cross-hairs anyone wanted to be in. The man took pleasure in killing people. Oh, he never shot anyone or got his hands dirty in any way but he had a way of manipulating situations to his advantage and sometimes that included a few deaths.

AR backed away from him without a word, though, and went back behind his desk and picked up his fallen pen as if nothing had happened. Charlie peeled himself from the pool table and slowly walked to stand in front of the other man.

"Alright Charlie, I'm expecting a shipment up from Philadelphia from Waxxy Gordon. I want you and Lansky to meet them and pickup my supply, usual time and place. But until then I want you to go and talk to Massaria about where he's getting his supply. Find out what he's getting and how much he's paying for it. Don't offer up any suggestions from us, simply have a nice lunch-Here, "Rothsein opened a drawer and pulled out a folded wad of cash. He plucked a few bills out and handed them over to Charlie, "Pay for his lunch. Take this opportunity to speak more of that language of yours."

Charlie said nothing of the veiled insult to his heritage. He'd pissed off his boss and if the worst he got from the man was a few verbal barbs then he was doing better than the last idiot who'd said no to Rothstein, though that had been business related. Charlie liked to think that AR liked him as a person in addition to his appreciation of what Charlie did for his business and for him personally. He'd hoped the man wouldn't off him just because he'd refused his advances for the first time in years.

Charlie nodded at the order and turned to walk out. He was almost to the door when AR called to him again, "And Charlie... Don't think I'll let you refuse me again. You get one free pass from me and you just used it."

Charlie didn't turn or acknowledge AR except for a nod of his head and he walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Arnold Rothstein wasn't a man to cross. He had connections to every organized crime family in New York and many more in Chicago and Philadelphia. And while he hadn't experienced the hard beginnings of some of his business partners, he was as ruthless as a starving dog after a scrap of meat. Arnold had always lived by the idea that if he wanted something, he would have it. It my take a while to get it but Arnold was nothing if not a patient man.

He'd taken a shine to Charlie when he'd first met the kid even with dirty clothes and a horrible accent that spoke of a poor life with little to no real education. But he'd seen potential there. This kid had succeeded in taking out one of Rothstein's enemies and was there for his reward. This little slip of a boy had murdered the head of a gang that had been a thorn in Arnold's side for a while and had even gotten away with it.

So, he'd given the boy his reward and then he'd given him a job. And then the older man had pretty much ignored him until the kid wasn't a kid anymore. Years after their first meeting, the underboss that Charlie working under had been sick and it had fallen to Charlie to take his district's earnings to Rothstein. Arnold had almost not recognized him. Gone was the threadbare, ill fitting clothing and large newsboy cap that had covered half his face. No filth smudged over his cheeks and his fingernails no longer looked as though he'd been cleaning a chimney.

Arnold would be the first to admit that perhaps he'd gone a little too fast. Charlie had still been only nineteen at the time and he'd obviously never had any sort of relations with a man or even thought about it. Arnold had directed the dark haired man to sit in a chair beside his desk and wait. An hour later all of the other underbosses had reported and turned over their earnings and Arnold had closed the door to the office before turning back to Sicilian.

"Your name is Charlie, right."

"I go by Lucky these days, uh sir."

Arnold had smiled had him and come closer. A shark closing in on his prey, "I think I'll stick with Charlie, if you don't mind. I remember you. The kid who took out Gregolio. You've grown since then."

Charlie said nothing and Arnold came to stand right in front of him. The darker haired man quickly stood up. It wasn't polite to stay seated when your betters were standing. At the time, Arnold had still been taller than Charlie and he'd looked down at that pretty face filled with arrogant pride and couldn't help himself.

He'd put both his hands on the sides of the Sicilian's face and pulled the shorter man in for a kiss. It hadn't been great. Charlie had instantly started struggling to be released. He was smart enough not to dare and hurt his boss but his lips were sealed shut and his eyes were saucer wide. Arnold had been disappointed but as always, he could be patient.

He'd released the dark haired man and watched as he stumbled backwards into the credenza, and sound of the vase shaking on the surface filled the room with a sort of tinkling noise. Charlie had looked stunned, his eyes wide and his mouth open and reddened. His cheeks had been flushed and he was panting slightly.

Arnold had known at that moment that he'd never let this man go. But he'd only smiled that serene smile of his and had walked over to the small table to the side and poured them a couple of glasses of scotch.

By the time he'd turned back around Charlie was pulling himself together and was trying to straiten his cheap suit.

"Charlie, I want you to report to me tomorrow morning at eight am."

Arnold could see the suspicion on the man's face at the order but he said nothing as he took the glass. Thankfully he hadn't drained it in one gulp. It was twenty year old scotch and it was good to see he was savoring it.

"Why did you do that?"

Arnold snorted and took another swallow of his liquor, "Because I want you."

"I ain't no pansy."

Rothstein had chuckled a bit, "Do I look like a pansy man to you?"

"I-I would never say-"

"I know you wouldn't. You're not that stupid. Just as I know you're not stupid enough to think that just because I enjoy fucking men, that I must also enjoy dressing up as a woman."

Charlie looked shocked by the very idea but decided to stick to his guns, "I won't do that for any man."

"Really? We'll see."

Afterward, Arnold had installed the young Sicilian man as his assistant and then later as his right hand. He'd gotten the younger man out of his drab brown suits and had introduced him to finer clothing and taught him to be an almost gentleman.

But though it all, Arnold was grudgingly impressed that Charlie had stuck to his guns, though it had annoyed Arnold to no end. The two of them had partaken in joint jerk off sessions and he'd even gotten the dark haired man to suck him off a time or two but Charlie still hadn't let Arnold fuck him.

The older man was well aware that he could order Charlie to let him do it and he knew the Charlie would comply with the order but that wasn't really Rothstein's style. Over the years, he'd had many men and during that time, he called on those others less and less. Though they happily let him have his way with all of them, it was never as good as it was even with Charlie just jerking him off.

Arnold wasn't sure if he was capable of love. He'd never loved anyone in his life. People were just a means to an end. But Charlie had always been different. When Charlie was in a room, Arnold's gaze never wavered from him.

It had been a couple of weeks since he'd returned and Charlie had refused him. Charlie hadn't made the mistake again and they'd once again enjoyed their sessions of mutual gratification. But at the same time, Arnold could tell that Charlie wasn't as eager for it as he once was.

Arnold was troubled by Charlie's initial refusal of his advances and subsequent half hearted participation afterward. Arnold knew for a fact that Charlie had enjoyed their activities before. Arnold was even aware that the Sicilian man had, more than once, had relations with other men and even had sex with them, though never bottoming. Arnold kept his ears open and he hadn't heard anything about Charlie visiting the brothels or perhaps even courting a girl.

He wouldn't tolerate Charlie refusing him and there had to be a reason for it to have happened. Arnold had already made a call for Meyer Lansky to come so he'd get his answers and as he heard Garrett let a guest inside, he knew that he'd have his information soon.

Arnold picked up his pen and he made a show of being quite busy as the shorter man came up the stairs and entered his office with a soft knock on the door jam. Arnold ignored him as he walked over to stand before the desk, his hat held in his hands.

Arnold stopped writing and set the pen to the side before pulling the familiar smile to his face and looking up at his underling.

"Meyer, thank you for coming. I just have a few questions about something of a personal nature."

Meyer fidgeted a bit uncomfortably, "It's no problem Mr. Rothstein. Anything I can do, you just need to ask."

Arnold's smile widened, "What's Charlie been up to lately?"

Meyer's eyes widened fractionally, "He's been taking care of business. No problems."

"I meant personally. He seems different lately. His preferences and priorities seemed to have shifted."

"I wouldn't kno-"

"Is he seeing anyone romantically?"

Arnold could see Meyer's thoughts on the answer flitting across his face before the man finally answered, "I don't think he's seeing any broads."

Arnold felt his eyebrows raise a bit at the answer, "Has he been seeing any men?"

Meyer wasn't an idiot and he was one of Charlie's closest friends so he had to be well aware of the nature of his and Charlie's relationship.

As it was Meyer quickly sorted himself out and straitened up, "About a month ago, Charlie had a guest move in with him into his townhouse."

"A _guest_?"

"Yes, Uh, we-that is Charlie, I, and Joe Profeci went upstate to Charlie's new house near Montebello. Well were out in the woods doing some hunting when we came across this man laying out in the woods. He'd been hurt so we carried him back to Charlie's house. Well, after he woke up, we realized he didn't have any memory of his life before. Charlie's been letting him stay with him."

Arnold looked over Lansky. There was something missing, however he didn't care enough to try and ferret out the information. What he did care about was the fact that Charlie had taken in some stray out of the dirt was letting the little interloper live with him. This was nothing like Charlie. The man was a killer and he was good at it. No, if Charlie was going to so much trouble to take care of some peasant then he had a reason for it. Either he was already getting something he wanted or he intended to get something in the future.

"What's his name?"

"Well, he didn't remember his real name so Charlie gave him a new one, Tom Marriston."

Arnold nodded and dismissed Meyer. Arnold at first contemplated dismissing this new interloper in a permanent fashion but if he were ever caught, no doubt Charlie would be beyond angry and even possibly leave him. No, Arnold decided he wanted to see the little poacher in person. He would be better able to determine the best course of action and decide how best to deal with the situation if he could see how entrenched this man was in Charlie's life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

Arnold had never considered himself an impulsive man. So why he was sitting in the back of his Cadillac driving the four blocks it took to arrive at Charlie's home, he was unsure. After Meyer had left yesterday, he'd thought about what he wanted to do. Charlie had come in that night and the two of them had shared pleasure with just their hands but it had been enough to take the edge off for today.

Arnold wondered, not for the first time, what this man looked like. Wondered if he was some young nubile thing half Arnold's own age and prettier than the most famous of movie stars. Arnold's fists clenched unconsciously at the idea. But he'd find out soon.

His driver pulled them up in front of the stately brown stone Charlie had purchase a year ago. Arnold remembered fondly telling Charlie about the home when it had gone up for sale. Charlie had still been living in the poorer Italian part of town and he hadn't actively been looking for a new house. Arnold had showed him the home and had given his advice on the property and Charlie had snapped it up, as Arnold knew he would.

His driver parked the car and came around and let him out. Arnold indicated he should stay with the car and that he wouldn't be long. Seconds later he had ascended that stairs and knocked on the door.

The door opened showing the weathered face of Johns, Charlie's butler, "Mr. Rothstein, How good to see you. I'm afraid Mr. Luciano isn't here right now."

Arnold stepped into the home, "That's quite alright, I just came to pick something up. Charlie left an important document on his desk but he was called away and I was on my way home from a lunch anyway so I decided to stop by and just pick it up myself."

If Johns thought anything suspicious of someone of Rothstein's stature and wealth stopping by one of his employees homes like some sort of common errand boy, he was well trained enough not to show it.

As it was, he was about to offer to escort Rothstein to the office but Arnold beat him to it, "I know the way to office, I don't want to keep you from your duties."

Again the man nodded and said nothing about the strange situation. Arnold turned to go down the hall towards the office but turned around again to address the dark skinned man, "Is Tom Marriston here?"

Johns' face gave away nothing, "Yes, he's in the library."

Arnold nodded before making his way to the office. He came around the desk and casually looked over the papers there before taking one of the many sheets of paper and putting it in his jacket. Just as the wealthy man was about to leave for the library, he noticed a difference in the room. He turned back to the built-ins behind the desk. It took him a second to realize that where there were now cabinets, there had been open shelving. Arnold recognized the craftsmanship as Murphy's work. The Irishman had done work in his own home before. He opened the one on the left and the shelving that had been there before remained with all of the nicknacks and books still in their place. Arnold shut the doors before turning to the other. He tried to open it but the damn thing was locked.

Arnold made it his business to know everyone else's business and he was annoyed by the cabinet.

"Johns! Please come here a moment?"

The man appeared in seconds, "Yes sir, Mr. Rothstein, what can I do for you?"

"Open this cabinet."

"I'm sorry sir I can't. Mr Luciano has the only key."

Arnold's mouth twisted in annoyance but he nodded accepting the answer and left the room to head towards the library looking for the mysterious Mr. Marriston.

The french doors were open to the hallway from the Library and there was a fire going in the room, warming it further from the chill of autumn. He stopped in front of the doors and looked inside. The man was, for lack of a better word, stunning. He was only clad in his shirt, pants, and waistcoat. The pants and waistcoat were grey with a hint of green plaid and his shirt was also a Forrest green. His shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows giving Arnold a good view of the man's pale skin and his long elegant fingers as he held the book in front of him.

His dark hair was swept away from his face and ended in a riot of curls at the base of his neck, far longer than the current fashion but it worked for him. It was then that the man looked up, noticing his observer for the first time and Arnold understood the abundance of green in the clothing. The man's eyes were an unearthly shade of green that looked to glow in the firelight and his lips were a scarlet red that women would kill for.

AR supposed that if he were to be usurped, he was glad it was for someone who looked like this but he was unwilling to accept defeat. Though, he must have been staring too long because Tom's voice startled him out of his reverie.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you Tom Marriston?"

"Yes, I am."

Arnold crossed the threshold into the room and came to sit on the chair directly in front of the man, "What is your relationship with Charles Luciano?"

Arnold was sure the Tom blushed, "Mr. Luciano is my patron and he is helping me to find a job."

Meyer had told Arnold that Mr. Marriston here had been living in Charlie's house for over a month. Somehow, AR figured Charlie wasn't trying very hard but he smiled anyway.

"Well, Charlie is a good friend of mine and I was thinking of inviting him out tonight for dinner at Leila Blue Supper Club."

"I'll need to ask Charlie of course, but... That is-Who are you?"

Arnold cocked a smile. That wasn't a question he was use to receiving, "I'm Arnold Rothstein."

The green eyed man looked pensive for a second, "AR?"

Arnold chuckled a bit, "Yes that's what Charlie calls me. You can call me that as well if you'd like."

"I wouldn't presume-"

Arnold leaned in close to the man, "I don't mind at all."

He was sure the dark haired man gulped lightly but then Arnold wasn't terribly good at being subtle.

"I'll tell Charlie later that I stopped by and invited you out."

The other man only nodded and looked at him as he got back up and made his way out of the room and then out of the house. He got what he came for. A glimpse at his competition. Mr. Marriston was exactly his type, dark haired and lovely to look at. The wealthy man was honest enough with himself to know that had he not been interested in Charlie, that he'd have been after the green eyed man like a shot.

Arnold contemplated the situation during the short ride back to his house. He wasn't honestly sure what he wanted to do about Tom and the situation with Charlie. When they arrived he got out of the car and made his way back inside and upstairs to his office. Unexpectedly Charlie was there waiting for him.

"Hey, Charlie, I wasn't expecting you until later."

"There's a TB outbreak in half my district near the docks. No one in or out and everything's closed until it dissipates. So I came back early with the collection."

Arnold nodded as Charlie placed the fat envelope onto his desk.

"I'll deposit your fees into your account tomorrow."

Charlie turned to leave when Arnold said one last thing, "We're going out to dinner tonight at Leila Blue. Make sure your Mr. Marriston is dressed appropriately for tonight."

Charlie turned fully back to him and Arnold hid his smug look and instead sported his usual smile.

"Come now Charlie, you didn't think you could hide him from me forever did you? Quite the pretty piece you have there. He tells me you're looking for a job for him and yet he's been there a month. I should think that with your connections, you'd be able to get him something easily and he seems like a smart young man. So why does he never leave your house?"

"AR, I..." Charlie tried to work out his answer in a way that wouldn't anger his boss.

"Save it Charlie. I'm not mad... Well, not anymore. Just make sure your squeeze comes to dinner tonight. I want to get to know him a little better."

Charlie could only nod and the man fairly scurried out of the room as fast as he could and AR just chuckled. Tonight would be fun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

Charlie arrived home and immediately made his way back to the library where he knew his companion would be. Tom generally spent all day in there simply reading everything. Charlie figured the green eyed man was trying to relearn everything he was missing. Mary An-Alexandra had been a big help in answering many of the questions the man had about some of the literature and Charlie had given her extra money to spend during her shopping runs to pick up any other books that might interest the taller man.

Charlie turned towards the doorway when he reached the threshold and was reminded that the sight of Tom never failed to take his breath away. Especially when the man smiled at him so dazzlingly and got up to greet him with a soft kiss to the lips.

"You're home early. Did you stop by your boss' office?"

Tom's words were serene and without worry unlike the anxiety crawling through Charlie at the thought of prolonged contact between AR and Tom. Charlie gestured for Tom sit back down and Charlie, himself, sat down as well.

"Tom, AR told me he stopped by here today. I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Tom's head tilted in confusion but he answered none the less, "He asked if I was Tom Marriston and what our relationship was and I said yes I am and that you're my patron, just like you told me to say. Then he asked if we could go out with him tonight for dinner at Leila Blue Supper Club and I said, that was your decision."

Charlie sighed in relief. That didn't sound too bad. Charlie had had a long talk with Tom about current views on homosexuality and how they should act in public or what Tom should say if he were to be asked about their situation. Tom had seemed a bit shocked by the idea that men being together in public was not terribly well accepted unless you were a 'pansy man'. The shock continued when Charlie explained that pansy men were men who liked dressing up as women or were simply overly feminine.

Neither Charlie or Tom could make a claim to being in any way feminine in their looks or demeanor so it was vital that Tom maintain the public notion that they were simply friends and Tom was from England here looking for new opportunities.

Charlie, though, was concerned about how AR had even known Tom's name, apparently before he'd even arrived. But he nodded and just brought his hand up to Tom's chin before getting back up and planting a quick kiss on the other man's lips.

He began to walk out of the room before turning back to Tom, "Dinner isn't for a few hours yet so you can read a while longer. Is your black pinstripe suit pressed?"

Tom nodded, "Yes. I was thinking with the gray shirt and green tie?"

"Perfect. Make sure you're upstairs by six-thirty so we can get ready and be there by eight."

Tom nodded and picked his book back up as Charlie left the room and headed back down the hall towards his office. Johns headed him off and stopped him before he entered.

"Mr. Luciano, your boss, Mr. Rothstein came by earlier."

"Yes, I know. He mentioned it and Tom just told me about it."

"So, he found the file he needed?"

Charlie's blood froze, "File?"

"Yes, he came in and went to your office saying that he needed a document. He took something from your desk but then he asked me to open the locked cabinet. I don't have the key so I couldn't open it. Then he went down to the library and talked to Mr. Marriston."

Charlie felt his jaw clench at the thought of Rothstein opening that cabinet. The Sicilian was well aware that he could have found a much better place to put his treasure but he liked being able to see it and he enjoyed keeping the golden metal polished.

Charlie took a breath, "He didn't get the cabinet open."

Johns shook his head, "No sir."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you for telling me. I have some paperwork to catch up on and then Tom and I have a dinner at eight tonight so please tell Anthony not to bother with dinner for us."

"Of course, Mr. Luciano."

Charlie turned from the man and made his way into the office and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the cabinet and ran his hands over the deep rich wood of the door that protected Tom's secret. He'd had Murphy reinforce the doors with metal bars behind the wood. No one was getting into this thing without the key and Charlie kept it with him at all times. He'd thought at first to store it in the safe but AR had access to it and that was a risk Charlie wasn't willing to take.

AR had access to anything in his house. The man wouldn't tolerate it any other way. But his boss hadn't mentioned not being able to access the cabinet when they'd spoken that afternoon so Charlie could only hope that AR had perhaps lost interest in the cabinet. Though, if he were honest, he wasn't really counting on that.

o0oOo0o

Arnold watched as Charlie entered the club with Tom in tow. He'd only seen the green eyed man sitting down so he was a bit surprised at the way the man fairly towered over others in attendance. Charlie was considered taller than average at 5'10'' and Mr. Marriston had at least a good three inches on him putting the dark haired man over six feet tall.

Arnold did his best to conceal his jealousy as Charlie lead the other man over. Tom's wide eyed look seem to garner a more doting persona from Charlie. Something the Sicilian man had never shown to Arnold. Not that Arnold wanted that. No, he wanted his employees tough and able to handle themselves.

Charlie looked over at him and gave him a look of acknowledgment as he lead his companion to their table. Charlie looked good in his dove gray suit and blue shirt. It was topped off with a gray and black patterned tie. Arnold remembered that suit. He'd been with Charlie at the suit shop and he'd picked it out for the younger man.

He wondered briefly if Charlie remembered the day with as much fondness as he did. Or perhaps, Arnold thought as he took in the perfectly put together black and green attire of Tom Marriston, Charlie was making new memories with someone else. Marriston's suit was black with a subtle green pin stripe. He had a black shirt underneath with a bright green tie. Charlie probably picked it out for the man.

Arnold felt his jaw clench even as he smiled his enigmatic smile when the pair approached the table, "Charlie! Tom! Have a seat! Joe and I were just talking about you!"

He saw Charlie's face twitch slightly but the Sicilian merely smiled and said his greeting as he and Tom sat down. Tom smiled at he and Joe and shook both their hands as he sat down.

Throughout the dinner Arnold watched Tom, looking for any signs that would further indicate who this man really was. He wasn't sure he believed the idea that Charlie just found the man in the woods and that he woke up with no memory. Charlie seemed perfectly content with the taller man though neither showed any signs of intimate affection while in public. Truly, they looked the picture of good friends.

The idea grated on Arnold's nerves even further. Charlie had always sat beside him and they had always made the perfect united front. Arnold, with his smooth words and Charlie with his obvious projection of barely contained violence and malice.

But none of that showed on the man's face tonight. Besides the fact that he was obviously uncomfortable having both of his lovers facing one another over the dinner table, he looked... relaxed. Conversation flowed naturally from him and his smiles were easy especially when directed at Tom.

The interloper, however, was quiet through most of dinner. He said very little unless asked a direct question. He and Charlie shared a few looks here or there but other than that, the man was a closed book.

As they got up to leave, Arnold was left with the feeling that he hadn't learned anything he didn't already know and that irritated him like nothing else. He never let it show on his face, even as they all walked outside to part ways.

The evening was so placid that they were all caught bu surprise by the yell, "Hey Rothstein, Boccia sends his regards!"

They all looked over in time to hear a shot ring out. Arnold felt himself being pushed to the ground. As he hit the pavement, he looked up and saw that Tom Marrison had been the one to push him aside. What caught his attention, though, was the way the man's green eyes seemed to have taken on an eerie green glow.

His attention was diverted when another man ran from the shadows towards them, a pipe in his hand. There was a dim flash a green light and suddenly Tom was in front of the man. He dropped the pipe and stepped away only to fall to the ground, a silver forked dagger protruding from his midsection.

Arnold's gaze was averted as Charlie knelt beside him to help him from he ground.

His words were shaky, "Where's the other one?"

The both looked to see the other man running away. He didn't get too far, however, when Tom threw another dagger in an almost sideways throw and the projectile embedded itself into the man's back and he fell to the ground.

Charlie had helped him to stand up before leaving his side to go to their would-be protector. Tom was facing away from them but Arnold could tell he had has hands in front of his face. Charlie put his hand on the taller man's shoulder and even Arnold could see how the man flinched at the contact.

Charlie turned him around and Arnold was able to see the man's pale face. His eyes had lost the eerie glow and instead were glassy with tears that streamed from his eyes as he looked at his blood soaked hand.

Arnold heard Charlie try speaking to the man but he was ignored until the Sicilian brought his hands up to cup either side of the green eyed man's face, his fingers curling around the man's jaw. Charlie seemed to finally get his attention but then he started hyperventilating.

Arnold turned to Joe, "Get the car. We need to leave here. Now."

The man nodded and ran off.


	13. Chapter 13

I just wanted to let you guys know that I have at this time up to Chapter 21 written. I got into a bit of an issue with this story because while I had an outline for this, as I wrote it, it seamed to vear away from that outline and I ended up with half an ouline that I couldn't use and I was just drawing a blank on what to do. Even now, I know how I want this to end, I just need to get it there. I am baseing a lot of this on actual historical events and certain events will eventually mark the end. The fact is that Loki is immortal while both Charlie and Arnold are human so there is a natural ending if nothing else.

Also, because I'm basically writing off the cuff, right now, please do not be surprised if I have to go back and rework older chapters in order to make them work with the story. I'll try not to do that but it is a possibility. Happy reading. :)

**Part Thirteen**

Arnold didn't have to look into the backseat of the car to know that Charlie had his arms around Tom and was trying to calm the all but catatonic man. What did turn his head was the sound of words whispered in a language he couldn't understand. The mob boss leaned closer to try and hear the words more clearly. It almost sounded Scandinavian but he couldn't be sure.

He was interrupted from his musings when the car came to a stop. Arnold wasted no time barking orders the driver. "Joe, get inside quickly and phone Meyer and coordinate clean up on this."

Joe nodded and hopped out of the vehicle and ran inside. Arnold got out himself and went around to the other side where Charlie was leading the now silent man from the car. Arnold gestured for Charlie to follow him and the three made their way inside and up the stairs past the servants hovering the foyer. They'd forget the blood stained hands and hurried movements of the boss's guests.

When they reached the second floor, Arnold went directly for a specific guest bedroom towards the back of the house. Charlie followed silently, his arms still holding Tom to him. When they arrived Charlie sat his companion on the bed and set about removing the blood stained clothing and Arnold filled a basin with water and grabbed a small hand cloth before bringing them over to the pair.

Tom sat there staring at his red stained hands. He'd stopped muttering the foreign words and just sat silently looking as if examining every drop that marred the pale delicate fingers. Charlie wordlessly took the basin and set it down on the blanket chest as the foot of the bed. Arnold handed him the hand cloth and stood silently as Charlie began wiping away the blood.

Arnold winced internally as tainted water dripped from the stained cloth onto the antique bed linens and sloshed a bit over the rim of the basin onto the hammered metal of the chest. He said nothing, however. He would have it replaced.

He was drawn from his musing when Charlie began pulling Tom from his clothing. The jacket and waistcoat were laid aside, probably with the hope that they could be cleaned and salvaged, but the dress shirt was beyond saving and would be thrown away. All that remained was a thin black undershirt. Arnold was a bit put out at not being able to see all of Tom's upper body but he was still able to get a good view of his rival.

Tom's arms were lightly muscled and his skin milk-pale. There wasn't a blemish or mole anywhere to to be seen. The mob boss also wasn't able to detect any sort of on the man's arms or chest. A glimmer of metal caught his attention. A small golden pendant hung from a gold chain and was nestled against his upper sternum. Arnold wasn't really able to make out exactly what it was from this distance but it looked almost tribal. Not something Charlie would have gifted the man.

Charlie finished wiping away the blood and dropped the hand cloth into the basin. Tom still continued to look down into his lap. The Sicilian man brought his hands up and buried his fingers into Tom's hair. He tiled the unresponsive man's head until their eyes met.

"Tom, I need to know that you're alright. Everything is going to be fine. Alright?"

The words were whispered so softly that Arnold had to strain his ear to make them out. But the comforting words seemed to be just what Tom needed to hear. He blinked a few times and Arnold watched as his expressionless face faded away and awareness took hold.

His voice was unsteady and all to quiet. "What did I do?"

Arnold didn't give Charlie a chance to downplay the incident. "You protected us all. You did a good thing. One or all of us could be dead if you hadn't done what you did."

Charlie grimaced but nodded and Tom seemed to find solace in the reinforcement of the words. "I didn't want them to hurt you."

Charlie's voice was gentle. "They didn't. I'm fine. But how did you do that? And where did you get the knives?"

Tom shook his head and his eyes became wet, his voice choked, "I don't know. There was a shot and everything seemed to slow down and become hazy. I don't know what happened. I pushed Mr. Rothstein down and then the daggers were in my hands. I had no idea what was going on until it was over. I don't want to hurt anyone, I swear."

Charlie brought the distraught man's head down to his shoulder before turning to AR. "Can we stay here tonight?"

He looked like he was sure Arnold would baulk if only because he didn't want his current what-ever-they-were shacking up with another man but Arnold merely smiled. "Yes, you two can stay in here for tonight. I need to go talk to Joe but I want to talk to you too. When you get done here, come to my office."

Charlie nodded and Arnold left the room, closing the door behind himself. The mob boss made he way back down the hall and entered his office. Joe was there and still on the phone. The man seemed to be agitated about whatever it was he was being told.

Arnold walked up and gestured for the other man to hand over the phone. Joe handed the gadget over and Arnold listened to what the man on the phone was saying.

"Tracy slow down. This is Arnold Rothstein, repeat all that but slower."

The words were noticeably slower with a stutter mixed in as Tracy explained the situation back at the supper club. Arnold nodded his head and added the obligatory 'mhmm's while getting the information from the gangster.

"Alright Tracy. Don't worry about it. You did well and I'm not mad. Wrap things up there and go home."

Arnold then hung up the phone and turned back to Joe. "You can head home too. I'll take care of the rest."

"But Tracy-"

"Won't breath a word about this and neither will you."

Joe took a breath. "Of course Mr. Rothstein."

Joe left and Arnold took his seat behind the desk and mulled over what had happened for a few minutes before Charlie made his entrance. His collar was undone and his tie was missing along with his jacket. Charlie had the look of a man on his way to the gallows and Arnold was hard pressed to correct him after what had happened that night.

"Charlie, I need you to tell me everything you know about Tom."

The Sicilian looked away. "I don't know much. Me and Meyer and Joe found him in the woods outside my estate about a month ago. He was unconscious so I brought him back to my place and then we found out he had no memory of what his life was before so I brought him to New York and I've been letting him stay with me while he gets his life back on track."

The mob boss looked over his underling. It was patently obvious that Charlie was leaving something out, not the least of which was his romantic inclination towards Marriston. But it was also obvious that Charlie wouldn't say anything else on the subject.

"Well then, you'll be happy to know that the cops are writing this off as random street violence." At Charlie's relieved look Arnold continued, "How did Tom get the knives?"

Charlie shifted and his words came out in something of a jumble. "That guy with the pipe must have had them and Tom must have taken them off him."

"Then they have very strange taste in weapons. Tracy was there to clean up the scene and he took both of the knives before the cops got there so he got a good look at them. One was a triple tipped blade with two fork-like points on one side and the other side had an almost claw-like curved blade. The other knife wasn't like anything Tracy had seen either. It too was double sided but it was curved on both sides. And then on top of that, they disappeared."

Charlie blinked and made no effort to feign his confusion. "Someone must have stolen them."

Arnold shook his head. "I don't know about that. Tracy had them both wrapped in napkins from the restaurant and had them in his pocket. But when he went to check them, they were both gone as if dissolved into thin air."

Arnold got up from his seat and came around the desk to stand in front of Charlie. "You're lying to me again. And if you won't answer my questions, then I may have to get them out myself."

The mob boss crowded his underling against the wood of the desk in a familiar dance that the two had participated in before. Charlie's breath caught as Arnold brought of his hands up to cup the Sicilian man's face. Their lips brushed against one another gently and one of his hands migrated south and cupped Charlie's lower regions.

Charlie tried to look away but the steely grip on his jaw stopped him. "If you want me to stop asking questions, then you'll do what I want."

The younger man's eyes slipped closed for a second before opening once more. He reached out and began undoing the buttons on the front of Arnold's pants. He slid his hand inside and drew out the already stiffening member. Arnold wasn't one to stand idle and he too unfastened Charlie's trouser fronts and began to stoke the other man in earnest. At Charlie's sharp breathy intake, the mob boss latched his mouth onto the younger man's ear. It was one of Charlie's sweet spots and Arnold had no problem taking advantage of it.

Charlie soon came with a choked moan and Arnold followed close behind with a quiet sigh. The older man was gratified when Charlie laid his head on Arnold's shoulder without thought or command. It was something that Arnold always liked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and the pair quickly cleaned themselves up before they buttoned their trousers once more. Arnold's hand came up around the back of Charlie's neck and he brought their lips together in a hard kiss.

Charlie's hands came up to rest on his chest, perhaps to push him away but the mob boss was gratified that the hands instead come up and wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Arnold pushed his tongue further into the younger man's mouth and his other hand came up to wrap around Charlie's back.

A soft gasp destroyed the mood and Charlie was instantly pushing him away. The pair looked over towards the door but who ever it was had already gone. Charlie didn't even look at him as he pulled away from Arnold's embrace and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

With each step Charlie took down the hall back towards the room that he's left Tom in, he felt his heart sink further and further as scenarios of all kinds played through his mind about what he might find. And as Charlie pushed open the door and saw Tm sitting at the foot of the bed with his head in his hand, many of those scenarios seemed all too real. Tom had been better when he's left the room but now the taller man seemed to have broken down again. It was obvious that Tom was the person who'd seen he and Arnold.

Charlie takes a few steps further into the room before stopping in front of the green eyed man. He reached out for his companion and his voice was hesitant. "I'm sorry."

Tom immediately shook off the Sicilian man's touch and looked up at him. "Do you love him?"

Charlie hesitated but in the end he decided to be honest. "Yes. But it can never work between the two of us."

"Why?"

The shorter man sighed and moved to site beside his companion. Tom moved over a bit putting even more space between the pair but Charlie didn't comment on it. "Real relationships are about giving and taking. AR and me... Neither one of us are too great at giving. We both just take and in the end we both know it won't work."

"Are you with me? Or are you with him?"

Charlie did not even hesitate. "I'm with you. But you need to understand. It's very hard to say 'no' to AR. He controls this city and really, he controls a large portion of the trade in the country. I am what I am because I threw my lot in with him early. And I've been with him long enough to know that anything he wants, he typically gets."

Tom scoffed but Charlie quickly cut him off. " Don't underestimate AR's reach or his influence. If you piss him off our lives will become very difficult very fast."

Tom nodded his head in understanding though the reluctance is stark on his face. 

O0oѾo0o

Tom opened his eyes the next morning to and had a to blink a few time to remember where he was. The blue striped wallpaper was unfamiliar to him as was the very large bed that he was currently laying in. He turned his head a bit to take in the white and blue décor and slowly sat up.

He was in Arnold Rothstein's house. He'd killed two people last night. Tom felt a wave of nausea building in his stomach at the thought and buried his face in his hands for a few minutes as he got himself under control.

Where was Charlie?

Tom looked around and spotted a note on the bedside table. He reached over and snagged it. Tom instantly recognized Charlies looping handwriting.

_I needed to leave early to take care of some business. I had the car brought back here so just have one of AR's servants drive you back home when you get up._

_I love you._

_-C_

Tom wasn't all that pleased by the idea that Charlie had just left him in Rothstein's home but there was nothing to be done about it except to get dressed and try to leave without drawing the attention of the home's owner. The light outside his window was still tinged with the gray of dawn meaning it was still early. The servants would assuredly already be up and about but if Tom was lucky, then Rothstein would prove to be the typical rich man and still be in bed.

Arnold Rothstein... The man who wanted his lover. Tom would admit that he was not in a good position when it came to dealing with this situation. He'd only been with Charlie for a little over a month and he lived with the Sicilian man only through his good graces. And Arnold had history with Charlie.

Tom tried to shake off his worries as he dressed. The almost tedious process of dressing in the conservative clothing from the night before helped to ease his nerves. Tom picked up his collar and tie and pocketed them into his jacket. He stepped out into the hall of the home and absently ran his fingers though his hair. The green-eyed man was sure it was still a bit of a mess but if he was lucky no one would really see him besides one of the servants. He easily made his way down the stairs to the first floor and quickly passed several rooms on his way to the kitchen where he knew the servants would be congregating.

His haste, however, was halted when he heard a firm voice. "Tom. Come here a minute."

Tom felt his body freeze in the doorway of an informal breakfast room. His eyes slid from the promised land of the kitchen door over to the occupant of the room to his left. Rothstein was seated in front of a round wooden table with a thick turned base. The man looked perfect with his plush navy blue robe over matching blue sleeping clothes. The business section of The New York Times was laid out before him as he drank coffee from a delicate china cup and nibbled on an English muffin with marmalade.

Tom allowed his eyes to slide shut for a fraction of a second as he got himself under control. He plastered a polite smile onto his face as he turned on his heals and entered the room. He waited in the doorway until Rothstein gestured for him to sit. Tom would have preferred to sit on the other side of the table and keep as much distance between himself and the mob boss as possible, however Rothstein seemed very keen on placing him right beside himself.

Arnold said nothing as he folded up the newspaper and set it aside. Tom watched as the man then poured a cup of the coffee and placed a toasted English muffin in a separate dish. Arnold then placed both in front of Tom. The man then leaned back and gave him that smile that hinted at nothing but seemed to allude to everything.

"So you and Charlie are together, right?"

Tom blinked at the pointed question. "Yes."

"You know Charlie is in my employ and has been for some time. I saw greatness in him evern when he was just a dirty little sixteen year old punk. He's my right hand now and he's only twenty-four years old. He knows what he wants from life and it has always been a bit of a goal of mine to help him achieve his own ambitions. But something you need to know is that he's mine and everything that he owns is mine as well. So you and your disappearing daggers are mine as well."

"I'm not yours and Charlie is his own man."

Tom got up and turned to leave but was stopped when he felt a steel-like grip encase his wrist and he was suddenly pushed up against the wall. Tom's breath caught as Arnold pushed his face in close enough that Tom could smell the coffee and marmalade on his breath. Tom kept himslef still even as Arnold brought a hand up and ran gentle fingers down the side of Tom's cheek in a mockery of a lover's caress. The fingers continued to travel lower and dipped into the top of his shirt.

Rothstein's voice was quiet. "This city and everything in it is mine." His fingers wrapped around the pendant hanging from his necklace chain. "Including Charlie and including you."

Tom's hand came up to push the other man away. _No!_

The familiar pale green light flashed again and AR was thrown back a few paces. He managed to catch himself on the edge of the table, the impact causing the delicate china to rattle ominously. The man heaved a few breaths before his predatory eyes came up and met Tom's own shocked ones.

"I knew it."

They stared at one another in silence but they were soon interrupted as the sound of the their scuffle drew a few of the servants.

The dark skinned man looked between his employer leaning heavily against the table and the noticeably scared young man leaning against the wall. "Mister Rothstein, is everything alright?"

Arnold seemed to shake himself from his thoughts and stood up straite once more and adjusted his robe, his eyes never leaving Tom's. "Everything is fine, Jackson. You can go back to the kitchen."

The man nodded reluctantly but turned and left, leaving Tom alone with Arnold once again. Tom tore his eyes from the Mob boss and looked down at his hands as if he'd never seen them before.

"I'm sorry."

Tom did not meet Rothstein's eyes again as he fled the room like a flushed rabbit.

AR let his lips slide into their familiar smile. He wasn't one to typically put himself in harms way but he wanted to keep a lid on whatever Tom was. The green light had returned, though thankfully the daggers had not.

Tom didn't seem to know what was happening to himself any more than AR did. But Arnold would not let such a being slip through his grasp. That coupled with the fact that AR was attracted to him only further cemented his need to own Tom as well as Charlie. Tom was beautiful to look at and if he could get that light under control, he'd be an even greater asset.

One of his servants scurried into the room asking permission to take Tom home and he waved them away with his assent. He needed to think. Tom needed to be brought to heel and AR knew he needed to do that personally so he'd need to come up with plans for meeting Tom privately.

Arnold spent the rest of the morning drinking his coffee and reading the paper but fantasies of Tom and Charlie both together and separately kept playing in the back of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Tom didn't bother with the driver but instead fled the opulent town house, not even bothering to retrieve his coat from the servants. He walked the few blocks to Charlie's home quickly, his eyes securely fastened to the pavement. He dared not meet the eyes of any of the passersby though he was sure he drew a few looks in his state of disheveled undress.

He made it to Charlie's own townhouse in under ten minutes and hurried inside. He murmured a greeting to Johns but otherwise didn't stop until he had locked the door of his bedroom behind himself. He slumped onto the crisply made bed. He supposed it was to be expected. No one had slept in this room in weeks. Tom kept many of his belongings in here in order to keep up appearances but otherwise he slept in Charlie's room every night. The servants no doubt knew of them but none of them would dare gossip about their employer.

Tom struggled to get himself under control. It was hard just as it had been before but somehow he felt almost invigorated by the energy as it had coursed down his arm and out of his fingertips. He looked down at his hand turning it over to examine it but nothing looked any different than anyone else's hand.

The dark haired man got up and stripped himself of his clothing leaving him only clad in his undershorts. He walked over to the basin and filled it with water from the accompanying pitcher before he started wiping himself down. There was indoor plumbing that provided water through a shower in the watercloset but for some reason he found comfort in doing something as simple and rubbing his skin with the chilled water.

Charlie's boss frightened him. More than he cared to admit if he were honest. The light had picked up on his fright and returned to ward off the threat. But it went against his own wants. Tom didn't want to hurt anyone, not even the intimidating mob boss.

He wondered, not for the first time, who he really was. All he had to go on was the pendant that hung around his neck. The triangular symbol that looked so familiar to him but he could never quite grasp its meaning no matter how long he stared at it. He'd looked through many books but without some sort of point of reference, he was at a loss as the where to really start looking.

Rothstein had seemed to recognize the symbol somehow, or more likely, the man was playing mind games with him. He couldn't understand why the man would deliberately goad him like that and he was sure that he had. The mobster had looked smug when he'd been thrown away as if his point had been proven.

AR seemed like the epitome of a blood hound. Not letting go of a scent until his prey had been caught. Tom worried now that he was the prey which only confused him. He'd thought the mob boss was interested in Charlie not in himself. Tom shook the thoughts off. None of this mattered. He'd stay as far from Rothstein as he possibly could.

Charlie entered AR's home and made his way upstairs to the second floor to the office. He'd finished his tasks early and had finally thought of a suitable job for Tom. His second cousin was a library manager at the Yorkville Library. It was a smaller library but it was within walking distance and since Charlie had gotten Don the position, he could call in the favor and get Tom a job.

Charlie was quite proud of himself and his pride must have shown on his face when he walked in.

"What are you so happy about?"

Charlie instantly wiped his face of the expression. "Uh nothing AR, I got your money and here is the assessment on the operations at the docks."

AR took the papers and read through them before putting them down and looking up at Charlie. He gestured for his second to sit, something that was unusual and almost never boded well. Charlie grabbed a side chair and seated himself across from his boss.

Rothstein smiled that enigmatic smile of his. "Charlie, I had a little run in with your Tom this morning. He seemed to resent the fact that you're mine. So much so that the mysterious green light made a reappearance. No daggers this time but enough to push me half across the room."

Charlie was tempted to ask what AR had been doing to warrant being pushed by whatever power Tom possessed but held his tongue. He wanted to keep it after all.

Best to get this under control quickly. "Sir, I'll make sure it never happens again."

AR's smile widened and took on an edge of smugness. "Oh no. I don't want you to stop it. I want you to get him to do it again. He is obviously beyond human, and it's a boon that he has no memory of his life before you found him in those woods. He will either be a great asset or a great threat." The mob boss's eyes narrowed a bit with a look of violence. "I'm leaving the decision of which in your hands. Keep in mind though, what I do to people I consider a threat."

Charlie could do nothing but nod his head.

Rothstein inclined his own head in agreement and his voice lightened as if the previous statement had never happened. "Bring him by here tomorrow."

He needed to get Tom away from AR. "Uh, I found him a job and I was going to take him there-"

Arnold's voice was sharp. "What job?"

The Sicilian hastily explained, "He has a great fascination with books and learning. If he ever read anything before the accident, he doesnt remember it so I thought I'd get him a job at a library."

"Which Library?"

"The Yorkville."

Arnold paused a moment thinking over what Charlie had said before coming to some sort of mental descision. "Nevermind then. Let him work. He and I can have our conversation another time."

Charlie restrained a sigh of relief and nodded and got up. He was about to walk out the door when he heard one more thing.

"Was he wearing that pendant when you found him?"

Charlie froze for a few seconds before he turned and looked back at AR but the man was looking at his paperwork again.

He should have taken the god damned necklace too. "Yes."

Charlie saw the subtle smirk before Arnold's face smoothed out and he nodded, dismissing Charlie.

Charlie descended the stairs feeling unease coiling in his gut. He collected his overcoat and hat without conscious thought and left the grand town home. AR had not even hinted at their usual intimate ritual, he'd seemed far more interested in Tom, which could not bode well for the green eyed man. Arnold was well known for getting everything he wanted and doing anything required to get it.

Charlie climbed into his car and started it up. He let is idle for a minute while trying to think of ways out of this situation. He pulled into traffic and made his way down Central Park West to his turn off.

The easiest and quickest solution would be to send Tom away. Contact one of his relatives in Sisily perhaps and give Tom enough money to help him land on his feet. Rothstein's reach didn;t really extend outside the states and in particular the eastern seaboard. But AR would probably have him murdered if he even suspected Charlie of helping Tom escape.

Charlie turned onto 54th and drove the last block to his brownstone. It was earlier in the day so there was ample parking on the narrow street. He climbed out of the cadilac and made his way inside. Johns met him at the door and took his overcoat.

Charlie could see from the door that the lights in the library were off. "Where's Tom?"

"Mister Marriston came home this morning and he looked a little shaken. He went up to his room and hasn't really come back out. Mary Alexandra brought him lunch and one of his books and she said he seemed a little queer. Maybe you can talk to him."

Charlie nodded calmly though his mind was racing with thoughts of what had happened between Tom and AR. "Thank you Johns. I won't be needing any more assistance tonight. Thanks."

Charlie turned from the older man and headed up the stairs before making his way down the hall to the double doors that marked the entrance to the master bedroom. He opened them expecting to find Tom already there waiting for him but he blinked in confusion when he saw the bed still made and the room unoccupied.

He turned and made his way back to the blue guestroom. The door was closed so Charlie knocked softly and waited a few seconds before opening the door. His eyes immediately fastened on the for of his house guest. Tom was sitting up in the bed with a book in his hands.

Charlies voice was soft. "What are you doing in here?"

Tom's didn't leave the pages of the book. "Reading."

Charlie scoffted. "Why are you here instead of our bedroom?"

This time Tom did look up at him. "Because it isn't our bedroom and I have no right to be there."

"What the hell are you talking about? You have every right to be there." Charlie walked towards Tom and sat beside him on the bed. "What did AR say to you?"

Tom flinched almost imperceptibly but Charlie had become very in tune with Tom's movements and picked up the subtle shift.

"He only said the truth. That your his."

"And?"

"He said I was his too because I was yours. He scares me a lot. I know he's capable of horrible things. I don't want anything to happen to either of us so maybe we should take a break."

Charlie shook his head. "No. No..." Charlie's hand came up carress Tom's face. He adored the gentle man before him and wanted to protect him but there wasn't much he could do against AR. "We just need to keep our heads down for a while. Everything will be fine."

"The green light came back... But I think he wanted that. He looked happy when he was pushed back."

"Did he attack you?"

"Not really. He pushed me against the wall and touched my face. I overreacted."

Charlie had been cornered by Arnold before so he doubted that. "It's alright." He kissed Tom and the green eyed man seemed to let all his anguish and fear pour into his kiss.

They parted and Tom pulled back the linens. "Stay with me tonight?"

Charlie nodded and stripped himself of his clothing before climbing into bed with Tom.

His companion set aside his book and the two laid facing one another. Charlie kissed him lightly before they turned off the light and fell asleep.


End file.
